After the Curses
by Malena
Summary: AU! This is my after Hogwarts story! It takes place after HP and the Deathday Curse. Harry is out of Hogwarts, but Ginny has one year left. This is mainly the story of Harry and Co.'s life after Hogwarts. Malena
1. The Date

The Time Spent…

After the Curses 

_ A.N. I thought that AFTER THE CURSES would be an appropriate title, because my sixth and seventh year stories both had curses in their names. I hope everyone enjoys this story!_

Malena 

Molly Weaslsy smiled as she put a card from her daughter and son-in-law on the mantelpiece. They were on a year and a half honeymoon, all around the world. She hadn't received a letter from them in ages. She and Arthur were starting to get quite worried about them. She happily looked back at the card that was covered with flowers and hearts. She sighed and sat down in a chair…

_Flashback to six years before that…_

Harry glanced at his watch. It was six thirty. He had fifteen minutes to spare before he had to meet his friends at The Grind. The Grind was a coffee shop in Diagon Alley. All Harry's friends from Hogwarts were going to meet up there, including Ginny. Harry sighed happily as he thought of Ginny, his girlfriend. They were having a small celebration at the Grind to celebrate Ginny's seventeenth birthday. Harry had a small package in the pocket of his dark green cloak. It was earrings, to match the necklace that Harry had given her the previous Christmas. 

Harry walked down the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. He was attracting a lot of attention. People looking up when he passed. One little boy squealed when he passed and said to his father, "Daddy! That's Harry Potter!" Harry smiled to himself. Ever since he had defeated Voldemort at the end of the school year he was attracting much more attention than he used to. 

_But he'll be back,_ Harry said to himself. _One day a year, he will return. And he will be pure evil. _

Harry had killed Voldemort with the Deathday Curse. The Deathday Curse was ten times as powerful as Avada Kedavra, and it caused the person to be hit with it not only to die, but to be tortured for the rest of his or her afterlife. The person who was killed would be dead in the body, but alive in the mind. He or she would know exactly what was going on, and could still feel pain… And one day a year, the person would come back to life, on the person's Deathday. There was only one way to keep the person from coming back, and that was to perform another spell. Harry wasn't able to perform the spell, he had been knocked unconscious when he, Harry, was hit with the Deathday Curse. Somehow, miraculously, Harry had survived. Once again, he was the Boy who Lived. 

Harry watched as the boy who had called out to his father was dragged away to do more shopping. Harry's last two years had been the most eventful. James Potter had come back. 

17 years ago, Voldemort had made a deal with James Potter, saying that he would spare Lilly's life if James joined the Death Eaters. But James would have to fake his own death. There was one hitch, Harry would be killed. Lilly didn't know of the deal that was made and tried to protect her son. Well, in the struggle, Lilly was killed, and Harry survived. James tried to go over and help Harry, but the curse that was put upon him kept him from seeing his son. He fled after Voldemort was destroyed, and during Harry's sixth year, he rejoined Voldemort. Eventually, James broke the curse that was put upon him and saved Harry's life. Harry and James still didn't have exactly the best father/son relationship. Harry was ticked at James for sacrificing him to the Dark Lord, and for stabbing him. Eventually they made up, but still acted awkward around each other. At the end of Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James was pardoned by Dumbledore, and Sirius had been proven innocent by James. Then Harry went to live with James on the very large Potter Estate. 

Harry sighed as he pushed open the door of the Grind. Ginny and Ron were already sitting in some plush chairs chatting. No one else was there, but when they saw Harry come through the doors, Ginny and Ron stood up. Ginny ran up to Harry, hugged him and kissed him, and brought him over to the place where Ron had sat back down. 

"Hey Harry," Ron said, "How're you doing?"

"Good," Harry replied, sitting back down. "How's your family."

"They're good, Fred and George were kicked out of their apartment because they made too many things explode." Harry laughed as he remembered Fred and George Weasley and their never ending pranks. 

"How's Percy?" Harry asked. 

"Working 200 hours of overtime, as usual," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Typical."

"Hey guys," Said Dean Thomas, coming through the door, arm in arm with Parvati Patil. They chatted happily for a few minutes until Hermione Granger and two of Ginny's seventh year friends arrived. 

"I missed you two so much," Hermione said, pulling Ron and Harry into a hug and causing their heads to bang together. 

"I missed you too Herm," Ron said, rubbing his head and kissing Hermione. "Even though I saw you only two days ago."

"Ginny!" Exclaimed Hermione. "I've missed you too! Happy birthday, by the way." 

"Oh, thanks Hermione," Ginny said blushing slightly. She was then bombarded with questions by her two friends, Anna and Libby, both Gryffindor seventh years. 

Eventually, a waitress came around and asked for everyone's orders. After she returned with their coffee (and in Ginny's case, a strawberry flavored steamer) Ginny started to open her presents. 

"Oh my god," she gasped as she opened the earrings from Harry. "They're gorgeous…"

"They match your necklace," Harry said, eyeing the blue and green necklace that was still around Ginny's neck. 

"Thank you so much," Ginny said, admiring the sparkling earrings. "I love them." 

She kissed Harry on the cheeks and set down the earrings on top of a book that Hermione had gotten her. Libby had gotten her an assortment of bath oils and gels. Ron had given his little sister a book on charms for hair care.

When wrapping paper was strewn on the floor and the table was decked with ribbons, everyone sat around, talking. 

"So Harry," Dean said, sipping his double tall espresso. "How's life with James." Everyone knew that he had moved in with James. 

"It's okay," Harry replied, setting down his coffee. "But he keeps trying to make up all of the things that he wasn't here for. I'm serious." Harry added, as the other people started to laugh. "Last week he brought home a puppy. He named it Spot. Personally, he's more interested in the puppy than I am. And only yesterday he gave me the whole 'sex talk'." Harry raised his fingers and made little quotation marks in the air. 

"Harry, sex is like a rare broomstick that you don't fly until you absolutely know that you want to," Harry said, imitating his father's deep voice. "And some people wait until they're older, or married until they 'ride their broom.' Of course, just as James said that last sentence Sirius came into the room and said, "But James, you went flying last night." Well, I started laughing my head off and James turned a brilliant shade of magenta." 

By this time, all of the people around Harry were laughing so hard that many of them were crying. When everyone had stopped laughing Dean was able to ask, "Ron, what are you doing this summer?"

"I've got a job at a Camp Flicking Wands," Ron said. "It's for young wizards and witches. In fact, I'm going to be leaving tomorrow to go there."

"When will you be back?" Hermione asked.   
"Next weekend," Ron said. "And I get one day off this week."

All of them chatted for an hour or so more, until nine o'clock, when the Grind closed. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said to Ginny before he Disapparated. "I'm going to take you out for a belated birthday dinner."

"Oh, you don't have to," Ginny said. "Really, the earrings are enough-"

"Ginny, I insist," Harry said. "I mean, c'mon, you're my girlfriend. I really like you, you deserve it."

"But-"

"I'll pick you up at seven," Harry said. He kissed her and disappeared with a small pop. 

"James!" Harry yelled. "I'm home!" 

"Good!" James called back. "Want a sandwich."

"Nah," Harry said, walking into the kitchen and sitting down on a stool. James was sitting on the counter, eating a sandwich packed with all sorts of meat and veggies.

"Are you sure?" James asked. "They're really good. And I've got four left over from the meeting we had today."

"I'm sure," Harry said. "If I get hungry later tonight I'll have one. I'm going to bed now."

"Whatever," James said, his mouth filled with beef and ham. Harry walked up to his huge room. His bed was made, probably by their house elf, Plinky, and there was a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace. The robes that had been thrown to the floor were now washed and piled neatly on the bed. Harry threw the piles into the bureau, pulled on some green pajama pants and a white tee shirt and crawled into bed. 

"Hey Gin," Harry said the following day after Ginny answered the door. She was wearing a dark blue tee shirt and capris. Harry was wearing beige shorts and a black 

v-neck shirt. He was holding a bouquet of roses and he thrust them to her. 

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said. "I'm going to go put these in water, then I'll be back out." A few minutes later she reappeared. Harry took her around the waist and Disapparated. 

They Apparated to a deserted beach. The sun was just setting, casting pink and purple shadows up and down the beach. 

"Oh, Harry," Ginny gasped. "You really didn't have to do this. I- I'm shocked, you really outdid yourself."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. He waved his wand and a picnic blanket appeared on the ground. Then he flicked his wand again and a picnic dinner, complete with Butterbeer in champagne glasses. Harry and Ginny sat down on the picnic blanket and ate dinner. 

After they had finished their dinner it was dark. Pinpricks of light shown in the inky black sky, and a yellow moon hung high in the sky. 

"Harry, I want to thank you for everything you've done," Ginny said. 

"Gin-"

"No, Harry, let me say this. Thank you for saving my life. Twice. I really, really like you, and I'm glad that we're boyfriend and girlfriend. I- I really am grateful…" Ginny trailed off. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and they walked slowly down the beach.

"Good night Ginny," Harry said, as they walked down the robe to the Burrow. The windows were black except for one light in the living room. He leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was short, as Ginny noticed Ron glaring at them through the living room window. 

"See you in three weeks, Harry," Ginny said. "You will be going to the camp with us, won't you?"

"Sure," Harry said. He gave her a hug, waved to Ron through the window (who glared some more) and Disapparated. 

A.N. How'd you like it? In the next chapter, Ginny and Harry go to the camp, and Ginny has something to ask Harry. And later, we will see the return of Professor Perry and Voldemort!  
Malena 


	2. Grimiman's Quidditch Camp

A

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! No, Gracie. Ginny is not going to propose to Harry. In fact, it's quite the opposite, but I'm not saying anything else…

*~Malena~ *

Harry awoke nose to snout with Spot. Spot was standing on his chest and staring back at him with his brown puppy eyes. Harry patted Spot on the head and got up. He pulled on an orange tee shirt that said: FUGITIVE (you never saw me). He pulled on some beige pants and walked downstairs. 

James was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the Daily Prophet and eating a doughnut. 

"Morning Dad," Harry said, pouring himself some orange juice.

"You're in a good mood today," said James thickly, his mouth full of chocolate glazed doughnut. "You're calling me Dad, anyway. You only call me 'dad' when you're in a very good mood."

"I guess I'm in a good mood then," Harry said, sitting down across from his dad and picking up a jelly filled doughnut out of the box in the middle of the table.

"Any reason in particular?"

"Ginny and I had a date last night." James arched his eyebrow. 

"How far did it go?" James asked sternly. "You didn't 'do it', did you?"

"Dad-"

"Remember what I told you, Harry," James said, putting down his half-eaten doughnut. "Sex is like a-" He was interrupted by Harry laughing his head off. 

"Dad, we (laugh) didn't (snort) do it (hahaha!)," Harry managed to choke out. James frowned and was about to say something else, but an eagle owl landed in front of him. The owl had a letter with the Ministry seal on it. 

James ripped open the envelope and read it hurriedly. 

"Damn," He said. "I've gotta go in, Harry. This case might take a long time, will you be okay here for a few days?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Harry said. 

"You sure?"  
"I've been on my own before."

"All right, do you remember the things that I told you?" 

"Throw lots of parties, get really drunk and-"

"Ha ha ha, Harry. I'm serious, be on your best behavior. If this lasts more than two days I'm sending Remus to check on you."

"'Kay."

"Remember, if you ever need me, just-"

"You worry too much." 

"All right, all right, I'm leaving," James snapped. He disappeared instantly. 

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his doughnut…

It was an uneventful three days. Harry went to Diagon Alley two times and invited Hermoine, Dean, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati to watch a movie on their big screen TV (which Harry had begged James to buy). Harry was glad when Remus stopped by. They talked for a little while about Remus's new, permanent job at Hogwarts as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

On the fourth day, James returned. Harry was sitting in one of the living rooms, reading a book about Quidditch when all of a sudden James came out of nowhere. 

"Hello Harry," James said, taking off his cloak. "How were you without me?"

"Well, let me see, I threw a giant party, everyone got drunk, people were 'riding their brooms' like crazy and then we all passed out on the floor," Harry said sarcastically. 

"Ha ha ha, really, what happened?" 

"I was really bored and I invited my friends over to watch a movie," Harry said. "That's about it."

"Oh, all right."

"How'd the case go? What happened?"  
"The case went fine, and you know I'm not supposed to talk to you about my work," James said. 

"Right…"

A day or two before Harry and Ginny were supposed to go to the Quidditch camp, Harry received a letter from the Ministry of Magic. 

__

To Mr. H. Potter, It said.

__

We have been told of your dealings with the late Lord Voldemort, and we are aware that you also know the Deathday Curse. We, at the Department of Mysteries, are very interested to know more about the Deathday Curse, such as how it is cast. We are also aware of your high marks in the class of Defense Against the Dark Arts. We wish to discuss the chance of you coming to work with us. We await your answer and we will set up a meeting with you.

Prolus Croaker

Head of the Department of Mysteries. 

Harry stared in awe at the piece of parchment in his hand. They were offering him a job to be a Unspeakable? Harry set down the letter and picked up a fresh piece of parchment. 

__

To Polus Croaker, Head of the Department of Mysteries,

I would be glad to meet with you to discuss the chance of me coming to work for you, but in two days I am going to Grimiman's Quidditch camp, and I will not be returning until the last week of August. Perhaps we can set up a meeting after that. 

Harry Potter

Harry folded the letter, and gave the letter to Hedwig. He watched as she flew through the open window and over the countryside. 

"Hey Harry!" Ron said, he was very tan after working at Camp Flicking Wands. Ginny was alongside him, her trunk on the floor beside her. 

"Hi Ron," Harry replied. "Hello Gin."

"Hi Harry," Ginny said.   
"Come in, we're still waiting for the bus."

"We're going by bus?" Ginny asked. 

"That's what the brochure said," Harry said, pulling the brightly colored brochure out of his pocket and showing Ginny. 

"Hello Ron," said James, coming into the room. "You dropping your sister off?" 

"Yeah," Ron said. "I'm going to leave after the bus arrives-" 

Ron was cut off as there was the sound of screeching tires and all of a sudden a very dirty bus came screeching to a stop in front of the house. 

"I'm here to pick up Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Ginny Weasley," said a wizard wearing a brown cloak with the words Gimiman's Quidditch Camp on it. 

"That's us," Harry said. Harry shrunk their trunks and they piled onto the bus. 

Two hours later they arrived at the Quidditch camp. It was better than the brochure. There were 10 Quidditch fields and about 20 cabins, 10 for girls, 10 for boys. The mess hall was enormous! Then there was the hall of fame. It had a picture of every camper that had gone onto play professional Quidditch. Harry recognized Aidan Lynch, and several others. 

"Hey Harry!" Harry spun around to see David Korbin waving madly at him. David had played with Harry on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. David reminded Harry of a younger version of Oliver Wood, always enthusiastic about Quidditch. 

"We're sharing a cabin Harry," David said. "Come on!" Harry said goodbye to Ginny, who was being dragged away by Audrey Barwin, another teammate on the Gryffindor Team.

Harry chose a bed and made his trunk back to its regular size. David however, was opening the drawers of a bureau. 

"Hey, look!" He exclaimed. "Robes." The uniforms were bright red and they had the words _Grimiman's Quidditch Camp_ on them. David was just pulling the robes on when the door opened again. And in walked… Draco Malfoy. He took one look at Harry and instantly smirked. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our hero, Potty," He sneered. He walked over to a bed and set down his trunk.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry snarled. 

"You honestly didn't think that you're pathetic team would be the only one coming to this Quidditch camp, did you?" Draco said. 

"Let me guess, you're parents paid for you to come here, along with your team. Or wait, only your mother, after all, your dad's still on the run, isn't he?"

Draco glared at Harry. 

"Shut it Potter," He spat. 

"Where's the rest of your sucky team?" 

"They're in other cabins," Draco said. He turned back to his trunk and continued to unpack. The rest of the boys in their cabin eventually came, and Harry forgot about Draco. 

The weeks spent at the Quidditch camp were not what a lot of people would call 'fun'. Every morning, at six thirty, the bell rang for them to get up. They ate breakfast and then started training. At around three, all of the teams would go to the Quidditch fields and play against each other. Harry and Ginny were not on the same team, but he was on the same team as Audrey and David. 

On the last week of camp, they were having the finals. In the finals, the teams would play against each other until there was one team that had beat everyone. Delegations from all around the world would come and watch, to see if they would want anyone from the teams to play professionally for them. Harry team had beaten every team, but one. The opposing team had Draco. And they had beaten every team, but theirs. 

"When I blow the whistle, the game will begin," said the referee. Harry was glaring at Draco, and Draco had a look of utmost loathing on his face. 

"TWWEEEEEETTTTTT!" All fourteen players rose into the air and went flying off in different directions. 

"Parscer has the Quaffle," Yelled the commentator. "He is going for the goal post, but is hit in the head with a Bludger sent his way by Barwin! No sign of the Snitch yet."

Harry was circling the sky like a hawk, his eyes darting everywhere in search of the Snitch. He was getting seriously bored. The only excitement was when a Bludger came his way. Suddenly, Harry dived. Faster and faster! The ground was speeding toward him. He could see Draco out of the corner of his eye, also speeding toward the ground to the spot where Harry was aiming for. 

When Harry was a foot away from the ground he pulled up. Draco was not fast enough and went flying from his broom. He landed about ten feet away. 

"Damn you Potter," He spat, so only Harry could hear him. 

Harry flew high up into the air and started looking for the Snitch.

WHAM! Harry was almost knocked off of his broom when something much faster than a Bludger rammed into him. It was Malfoy. 

"Foul!" Cried the commentator. "David flies forward to the goal post…" David scored, making the score 50 to 70. 

All of a sudden, Harry spotted the Snitch flying toward him at amazing speed. It was going to go right past his ear. Right as the Snitch was passing him, Harry threw up his hand and caught the Snitch. 

"POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" yelled the commentator through the microphone. "Team number 7 wins!" Harry smiled broadly as the rest of the team rushed toward him. He glanced down at the Delegations and saw that they were talking excitedly. Harry was pulled into a giant group hug as the rest of the team. He tried to find Ginny in the crowds, but she was no where to be seen. The crowd was chanting, "Seven! Seven! Seven…"

On the last day of camp, Harry and Ginny were sitting together under a giant oak tree. 

"Harry, we need to talk," Ginny said. 

"Sure Gin, about what?" Harry asked, looking over at her. 

"Well, you know I have a year of Hogwarts left, right?"

"Yeah…"

"It's going to be hard to keep up a relationship while I'm at school." Harry was silent for a moment. 

"What are you trying to say?" Harry said quietly. 

"I think that we shouldn't go out while I'm at school," Ginny said quietly. 

Harry stared at her for a moment. 

"All right," Harry replied. 

"So you're okay with it?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay with it. And you're right, it would be hard to keep up a relationship."

"We can write letters," Ginny said. 

"Yeah," Harry gave a small smile. 

"Well…" 

"Okay…"

"I'll write."   
"I'll reply." Ginny smiled. 

"Harry I'm so glad that you're so understanding," Ginny said. "I mean, I was really worried that you would get all mad. And this was really hard for me, because you're always so nice and all."

"Yeah." Harry said, trying to sound upbeat. 

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you…"

"Or hearing from me." Ginny smiled and slowly kissed him on the cheek. 

"Bye Harry," She said. She got up and walked away. 

Harry heaved a sigh as he watched Ginny walk away. 

"Hey Dad," Harry said as he walked into his house later that evening. 

"You're right on time," James said. "Two owls just arrived with letters for you."

Harry looked at the table where a Eagle owl and a Great Horned Owl were sitting. 

He took the letter from the Great Horned owl first. It was from the Puddlemere United Quidditch team.

_To Mr. Harry Potter,_ It read. 

_We are happy to tell you that we were very impressed with your performance at Grimiman's Quidditch Camp. We are holding tryouts for a new Seeker and a new Beater on September 2. We would be honored if you would be able to come. Please reply if you are._

Sincerely,

Puddlemere United Quidditch Team

Harry smiled and wrote back, saying that he was able to go. Then he opened the other letter.

_To Mr. H. Potter,_

How is August 29? We will be expecting you at three o'clock sharp.

Prolus Croaker

Department of Mysteries

Harry stared back at the paper, he had completely forgotten about the Department of Mysteries. 

I can just decide if I want to go into the Department during the meeting. Harry told himself. He wrote back and said that he would be able to go. 

A.N. Just telling you, that this won't be the last time we see Harry and Gin together!  
~* Malena *~ 


	3. The Department of Mysteries and Quidditc...

"BING BANG BING BONG! BONG BING BANG BONG!" Harry fell out of his bed as the immensely loud doorbell rang. He glanced at his bedside clock. He had slept in. 

It was 12:45. Harry got up off of the cold floor and walked downstairs, still in his pajamas. 

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled as the person outside rang the bell again. He pulled open the door and saw Ron standing outside. 

"Well, well, well," Ron said, eyeing Harry's bed-hair and his stubble covered chin and jaw. "I'm sure that Rita Skeeter would love to get a picture of this."

"Shut up," Harry yawned. Harry invited Ron inside and asked him if he wanted anything to eat. Plinky, their house elf, came running up to Ron and took his cloak. 

Ron followed Harry into the kitchen. A note was pinned to the door, saying that James had to run to work early and wouldn't be back until later that night. 

"So," Ron said, sitting down on one of the stools and starting to munch on the chocolate chip pancakes that Plinky had placed in front of them. "How's bachelor life?"

Harry gave a dry laugh. "You heard?"

"Yeah, front page on the Daily Prophet 'Harry Potter-bachelor'. I'm surprised that you don't have girls banging down the door," Ron joked. "But seriously, Ginny broke up with you?"

"I guess," Harry said slowly. "The whole incident is sort of blurry right now. She said that she was going to write me while she's away."

"Oh, well… maybe it was for the best," Ron said lamely. "I mean, it would be hard t-"

"-To keep up a relationship while she's at school, I know," Harry said. Ron looked at Harry and said. "Want to go to the Grind? You look like you could use some coffee right now."

"Nah," Harry replied. "I've got to get ready for a meeting I have to go to." 

"Really? Where?" Ron asked. 

"The Department of Mysteries."

Ron raised his eyebrows. 

"Really? The Department of _Mysterie_s?" Ron choked out. "Jesus Christ, it usually takes the most skilled wizards _years_ to get into the D. M. Are they offering you a job?"

"I think so," Harry said, with pancake in his mouth. "Well, they also want to talk about the Deathday Curse and all that stuff."

"Wow," Ron said. All of a sudden, Hermione appeared out of nowhere. 

"Harry!" She squealed. "Are you all right? Ginny owled me last night, saying that you two had broken up." 

"I'm fine Herm," Harry said. "Really." Hermione looked at him with a disbelieving look on her face. Then she noticed Ron.

"Oh, Ron," She said. "I need to talk to you."

"'Bout what?" Ron asked. 

"Well, I've got a business meeting to go to in France and-"

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me too!" Ron said, suddenly sounding panicked. "Herm, I don't know what I'll do without you!" Hermione blushed. 

"Well, actually, Ron I was wondering if you'd like to come with me," Hermione blushed even more. 

"Me?" Ron said hoarsely. "Go with you? I…er-"

"Of course, you'd be bored a lot of the time, when I'm at a meeting, but I'm sure you can go watch Quidditch or something," Hermione said. "But I would really like the company, I mean, the only other person that I'll be going with is a 87 year old witch who is constantly talking about her grandchildren."

"Sure," Ron said. "When?"  
"In two weeks," Hermione said. "So you can come?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Ron said, still sounding a little dazed. 

"Great," Hermione smiled and looked back at Harry. 

"There's a rumor going around at the Ministry that the Department of Mysteries is offering you a job," Hermione said. "Is it true?"  
"Yep," Harry said. "Of course, I've also been asked to tryout for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team, I'm not sure of which one I'll choose."

Ron spit out the juice that he had been drinking.   
"You've been offered to join Puddlemere United?" He choked. "Harry, you have to choose that job."

"No way, being an Unspeakable is a much more rewarding job than being a Quidditch Player," Hermione said. 

"Herm, do you understand what team we're talking about?" Ron asked. "_Puddlemere United_. One of the best Quidditch teams in the world! When Harry gets into that-"

"_If_, Ron, not when, IF! It's not sure that Harry will be asked to play," Hermione reminded. 

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said. "Hermione, you've seen Harry fly! There is no way that they can turn him down."

"You don't-"

"Hey, guys," Harry interrupted, looking at the clock that now read one thirty. "I have to go in 1 and a half hours, and I have to shower, make my hair at least semi-descant (and you know how long that takes), and get dressed. Then I actually have to find the Department of Mysteries. So, if you don't mind…"

"Of course we'll leave Harry," Hermione said. "I'll see you Ron." Ron kissed her on the mouth and then they both Disapparated. 

"Accidental Magic Reversal Squad," Harry read off of the doors. "Goblin Liaison Office, Department of Muggle Artifacts, ah, here it is, Department of Mysteries." Harry looked at the shabby door that looked as though he might pull it off of its hinges if he attempted to open it. He reached out and turned the handle. The door squeaked as though it hadn't been opened in ages. Harry walked into a dark room that was lit only with a single candle. There were a couple of spindly chairs in the corner, by a table with a few dusty magazines. The door shut behind him and he sat down in one of the chairs. 

"Mr. Potter?" A voice made him jump slightly. He looked up and waiting right in front of him was Croaker. He had seen Croaker before, once in his fourth year when he, the Weasleys, and Hermione had gone to the Quidditch World Cup. 

"Welcome, Mr. Potter," Said Croaker, staring at him, and Harry felt his face go red as Croaker's eyes dart up to Harry's scar. "Follow me."

"All right," Harry said. He followed behind Croaker, down a dark hallway and too a door. Croaker pushed open the door and Harry saw what must have been a hundred wizards all rushing around in a brightly lit room, consulting pieces of parchment and other magical objects. 

"Welcome, to the Department of Mysteries," said Croaker, smiling slightly at the look of awe on Harry's face. "Just to tell you, if you decide not to join us, we will have to wipe your memory. Nothing you learn today will go beyond these walls if you decide not to join us."

"Well, I have a bit of a problem," Harry admitted. "You see, I also have a chance to join a Quidditch team and-"

"We are aware of your invitation to tryout for the Puddlemere United Quidditch Team, Mr. Potter," said Croaker. "And for special cases, such as yours, we are able to make different arrangements. Such as, you might work for us at night."

"But then, when will I sleep?"  
"We have a special pill that enables you to take a nap for eight minutes, and it feels like eight hours," Croaker explained. "Or we could set you up with a Time-Turner-"

"Please, not a Time-Turner," Harry said, rolling his eyes. 

"Of course, we also have a field worker," Croaker said. "If you do indeed become a Quidditch player, than you will obviously travel. You could work on your case while you are there. We always need field workers."

"That would probably be the best one for me," Harry said. "If I get the Quidditch job."

"Over here," said Croaker. He was motioning to a door on the side of the room. Harry followed him into a room that looked like it was used for questioning criminals. 

"Sit down," Croaker said, motioning to a chair under a bright light. Harry took a seat and looked at Croaker. 

"Now, about the Deathday Curse," Croaker said, pulling out a piece of parchment for taking notes with. "How is it cast?"

"The incantation is Avada Decorpus Kadavra," Harry said. Croaker looked up in surprise.

"But that's like the Killing Curse-"

"I know," Harry said. "The Killing Curse is only part of the Deathday Curse."

"I see," Said Croaker, scribbling notes. "And Mr. Potter, do you by any chance know where the book is located."

"The last time I saw it was in the chamber with Voldemort." 

"Well, we searched everywhere in that chamber when we removed his body. There wasn't a book anywhere."

"It is a very powerfully magical book," Harry said. "Maybe it went back to its original chamber."

"Hmmm…" Croaker said, writing another note. "I'll have someone look into that." 

Croaker jotted down a few more notes and stood up.  
"You have been of great assistance, Mr. Potter," said Croaker. "I'm going to have someone show you around the office now. That is, if you accept the job." 

"I accept," Harry said, after a moment of thinking. 

"Very Good, Mr. Potter," said Croaker, smiling and shaking his hand. "And now, I'll have Mr. Bode show you around." In an instant, another man appeared in the room.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter," Bode said. 

Bode showed Harry all of the offices, introduced him to almost everyone, and said that they were having a training session for new employees the following weekend. 

"Can't wait to see you there, Mr. Potter," Bode said, shaking his hand and disappearing. A few minutes later, Croaker was showing Harry to the door. 

"Remember Mr. Potter," Croaker said. "Saturday, 1 o'clock."

"All right, see you," Harry said, opening the door and stepping outside. 

"Goodbye Mr. Potter." Harry turned around to look at Croaker one more time, but all that was left in the room was the chairs, the table, and the flickering candle.

"I can't believe that you took the job at the D.M. instead of Quidditch," Ron said later that evening. 

"Ron, I told you," Harry said. "They said I could be a field worker, depending on where the Quidditch team is traveling. And I can always Apparate anywhere if I need to."

"Yeah, I know…" Ron trailed off. "When are the tryouts?"

"On Friday," Harry said. "And then I have training for the D.M. on Saturday."

"What time does training end?" Ron asked. 

"Dunno," Harry said. "Why?"

"I er… need you to help metopickoutapresentforHermione." Ron said hurriedly. 

"What?"

"I. Need. You. To. Help. Me. Pick. Out. A. Present. For. Hermione." Ron said through gritted teeth. "Don't make me say it again."

"Why don't you just pick it out yourself, after all, she's your girlfriend."   
"At least I still have one." Harry punched Ron in the shoulder. 

"ALL RIGHT!" Yelled Wallus Verant, the captain of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. "EVERYONE LINE UP!" Harry got in line next to a boy who looked as though he would break a broomstick just by sitting on it and a girl with auburn hair and large, ocean blue eyes. 

"When I read off your last name, say what position you wish to play," said Wallus, picking up a clipboard. 

"BURLINGTON!" He bellowed.   
"Beater." Said a scrawny boy who looked terrified. 

"HORATIO!" 

"Seeker," said the boy standing next to Harry.

"KINGSTALL!" 

"Beater." 

"Why is it that pro-Quidditch captains always make you feel as though you're in the army," said the girl standing next to Harry quietly so Wallus wouldn't hear. 

"Dunno," Harry whispered back. "Maybe it's in their job description to make this as much like Boot camp as possible." The girl chuckled. 

"MATTEN!" Yelled Wallus. 

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Yelled the girl next to Harry. "SIR! I PLAY BEATER SIR!" She lifted up her right hand and saluted him. Harry was having a hard time keeping a straight face. 

"Thank you Matten," Wallus said sarcastically. "But if you keep that up I'm going to make you drop and give me 50." 

"SIR! YES SIR!" Wallus rolled his eyes. 

"POTTER!"   
"Seeker," Harry said, shaking with laughter. After Wallus had finished reading off names, and then split them into groups, depending on what position they played. 

The three other people who were trying out for Seeker kept staring avidly at Harry's scar. He was glad when they started the actual tryouts. He kept his mind on the game instead of the people staring at his forehead. Well, after five minutes, one of the Seekers opposing Harry had fallen off of his broom and the other one had been hit in the head with a stray Bludger, and gotten a concussion. It was only Harry and one other Seeker left. And, to put it mildly, the other Seeker was good. 

Harry was trying to remember everything that he had learned from Oliver Wood and Sean. The other Seeker's Wronski Feint was perfect, and he looked as though he was one with the broomstick. Harry went into a sharp dive, pointing the tip of his broom straight down. The other Seeker followed suit. They both pulled out of the dive, only a few inches off of the ground. Harry hoped that the judges didn't notice his toes skim the ground, he wasn't supposed to touch it. 

All of a sudden, out of no where, a Bludger came flying over to their side of the pitch. It went flying straight at the other Seeker, causing him to roll over in mid air to avoid it. 

"WATCH IT!" Bellowed the opposing Seeker to someone on the ground. 

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Shouted back the girl that Harry had been talking to earlier. 

"WELL WATCH IT ANYWAY!" The Seeker flew away, cursing under his breath. 

"That's good enough," said Wallus, with a magically modified voice. "Remember, don't owl us, we'll owl you." 

Harry was walking out of the Quidditch pitch when he heard a voice calling to him. 

"Hey! Potter!" It was the Matten girl. "Wait up!" 

Harry stopped. She ran up to him and started to walk along side him. 

"You were great," she said. 

"So were you," Harry said. "Well, the bit of your playing that I saw anyway."

"Thanks. My favorite part was trying to knock the other Seekers off of their brooms."

"So you did mean to do that."

"Of course," said the Matten Girl.

"What's your name?" Harry asked. 

"Jersina," said the girl. "But all of my friends call me Jersey. And you, of course, are the famous Harry Potter."

"Of course," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "So, Jersey. Do you think that you'll make the team?"

"Well, personally, I believe that I kicked ass," Jersey said. "What do you think?"  
"I think you kicked ass too," Harry said, glancing over at Jersey. He saw that she was smiling, and he smiled back. 

"Have you ever been to the Grind?" Harry asked. "It's a coffee shop in Diagon-"

"Diagon Alley, it's one of my favorite places," Jersey said. "Why?"  
"Well, I was wondering if…"

"Is the famous Harry Potter asking me out for coffee?" Jersey said, pretending to be shocked. 

"Well, actually… yeah. I am." Jersey's smile broadened.   
"I'd be happy to go with you."

"Okay… I'll meet you there on… Monday?"  
"Monday's good."

"Seven?"

"Sure." Jersey smiled. "It's a date."


	4. Coffee

Harry awoke on Sunday morning sore and stiff from his Department of Mysteries training the previous day

A.N. Hey y'all. This chapter is dedicated to California Love, who is an awesome reviewer!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, in this chapter, Harry goes to coffee with Jersey, and learns something about her. And he gets a letter from Ginny! * wink *

Malena 

Harry awoke on Sunday morning sore and stiff from his Department of Mysteries training the previous day. It had been much more rigorous than Harry had expected. He had almost gotten decapitated, chopped into a million pieces and ground into a pulp all within 10 minutes. Harry gave a shudder as he remembered what happened to this one girl who was going through training. She had to go to St. Mungo's to get her legs and arms reattached. He hadn't gotten back to his house until about three o'clock Sunday morning. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang, the deafening sound echoing throughout the house. 

"I'll get it!" Harry yelled. He walked downstairs and pulled open the door. 

"What is it with you and answering the door in your pajamas?" Asked Ron. "I mean, it's two in the afternoon."  
"I had a hard training session." Harry yawned, trying to ignore the ache in his legs and arms. "Come in." Ron walked in and sat down on one of the chairs in the living room.

"Hey Ron," James said, walking into the living room. "How're you?"  
"I'm fine James," Ron replied.   
"Harry," James said. "Why are you still in your pajamas?"

"Because I just woke up." 

"Go change." Harry got up off of the chair that he was sitting in and went back up to his room. When he entered his room he was greeted with Spot, barking happily. 

"Hey Spot," Harry said, reaching down and scratching his dog behind his ears. Harry picked up Spot's slobbery tennis ball and threw it down the hall for Spot to chase after. 

Harry pulled on a black tee shirt and some jeans and went back downstairs. 

"Since you didn't help me yesterday," Ron said, when Harry had returned. "Today can you help me pick out a present for Hermione's party."

"Sure," Harry said, taking a cup of coffee that James had handed him. "When is the party anyway?"  
"Tomorrow, at the Grind." Harry almost spit out the coffee in his mouth. 

"Tomorrow?" Harry said after he had swallowed his coffee. "I've got a date tomorrow."

"Already?" Ron said, raising his eyebrows. "I mean, it's been what? A week or two?"

"Well, it's not really a date," Harry said. "We're just going for coffee."

"So bring her to the party, it's still at the same place." 

"I dunno, I mean, I wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable."

"She won't be," Ron said. "Trust me, we'll make her feel comfortable, even if we have to use the Imperious curse." Harry gave a dry laugh and sipped his coffee. 

Ron left about a half an hour later, after Harry said that he would meet him in thirty minutes at the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry went back upstairs. There was an unknown owl waiting for him. Harry ripped open the envelope and pulled out a card with the words, "Thank you from the bottom of my Butt" on the cover. He flicked open the card and on the inside were the words, "It's a lot bigger than my heart." Harry started laughing, and couldn't stop for a few minutes. When the laughter had decreased, he read the name of name of the sender. It was Ginny. 

_Dear Harry,_ It read.

__

I told you that I'd write, even though we're only friends now. Anyway, schools boring, as usual. In case you didn't know, Professor Lupin is teaching again. Colin Creevy is standing beside me and he wants to know how to work the map again. He forgot. 

Anyway, sorry about the whole, "Butt being bigger than the heart" card but I couldn't find any other descant cards that I thought you would like, so I sent you this one. I hope you found it humorous. 

David was made Quidditch captain (surprise, surprise) and next week we're having tryouts to find a Seeker. 

Colin keeps going on about trying out, but I think that this one boy in my year will get it. 

Anyway, I got to go finish my homework now. 

From,

Ginny

P.S. Write back soon!

Harry reread the letter and then set it down on his bureau and said to himself that he would write later. Harry showered, told his dad where he was going and Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Ron was sitting at a table with a bottle of Butterbeer in front of him. 

"Hey Ron," Harry said, walking over to him. "Ready to shop for Hermione?"

"Yeah," Ron said, putting down his empty bottle and leaving a tip. They walked out to the backyard and opened to door to Diagon Alley. 

"Where should we go first?" Ron asked. 

"Flourish and Blotts," Harry said. "You know Hermione."

"Yeah, let's go." 

While Ron looked through the many books in Flourish and Blotts, Harry went over to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He was looking at a new model broomstick, called 

THE SPEED DEMON, when someone came up from behind him. 

"Sweet!" Came a familiar voice from behind him. 

"Jersey?" Harry asked, turning around.   
"Hey Harry!" Jersey exclaimed. "So, did you get an owl from Puddlemere yet?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nah." Jersey turned back to the broomstick and let out a low whistle. "Look at that handle, it's looks more aerodynamic than the Firebolt. 

"Yeah, but look at the tail, it's longer than the Firebolt, that means that it might tilt up a little."

"You know your broom care," Jersey said. "So, why are you here anyway. I mean, it's not like celebrities to come goggle at brooms."

"Actually, I'm supposed to be helping my friend pick out a birthday present for his girlfriend," Harry admitted. "That reminds me, you wouldn't mind going to my friend's birthday tomorrow? It's still at the Grind, so maybe we can go a little earlier to have coffee alone and without my old classmates."

"I'd love to go," Jersey said. "How about you meet me there at six."

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Well, I guess I'd better go now," Harry said. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya. I'm going to stay and look at the brooms, you'd better leave before I start to drool on myself, it's not exactly the most lady-like thing to do."

"Bye Jersey."

Harry walked back to the bookstore where Ron was paying for his purchases. 

"There you are," Ron said. "I thought that you were supposed to help me."

"Sorry, had to go look at the brooms. What'd you get her?"  
"I ended up getting her a book about the medieval witches and wizards and a book of um…"

"Spit it out."

"Poems." Ron whispered sheepishly. "Thought she'd like it." Harry smirked and Ron rolled his eyes and walked out of the store. 

"Hello Jersey," Harry said to his reflection. It was the next day and Harry had thirty minutes till his coffee date with Jersey. He had gotten a hair cut earlier and he had taken a shower. He was trying to figure out how to greet Jersey. "How are you doing tonight?" He shook his head and started another sentence. "Hey Jersey, what's up?" Harry rolled his eyes at himself and started again. "Hi Jersey-"

"Rehearsing?" Said an amused voice from the doorway. 

"Shut up Sirius," Harry said, pulling a clean shirt over his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad and I are going to a Quidditch match, we were going to ask you to come, but you have a _date_."

"Shut up," Harry repeated. 

"So, who's the lucky girl?"  
"Her name is Jersey Matten and we're just going out for coffee."

"That's how your mom and your dad got together."   
"_Sirius._"

"All right, all right, I'm leaving."

"Hi Jersey," Harry said under his breath. He was sitting in a soft, plush chair at the Grind, Jersey hadn't arrived yet. "How're you?"

"Would you like anything to drink, Harry?" Asked Chelsea, one of the waitresses that always waited on Harry and his friends. 

"Sure, how about a tall, decaf, double mocha latte with no foam."

"I'll have the same." Jersey had arrived. "Hey Harry what's up?"

"Nothing much," Harry replied. "You?"

"Nuttin' here." A few seconds later their coffee appeared in front of them on the coffee table. They sat for a few minutes, chatting. Harry found out that Jersey was a halfblood, and had lived in England until she was ten, and then her father transferred to America. Jersey had gone to school in the Boulder school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Colorado. "You will not believe how much fun it is to ski at Copper Mountain," said Jersey, as she sipped her latte. "I mean, you have not skied until you've gone to Copper Mountain."

"I'll have to go there sometime," Harry said. "Have you ever-"

"Hey Harry," it was Hermione. "Who's this?"  
"Hermione, I'd like you to meet Jersey Matten," Harry said. "Jersey, this is the birthday girl, Hermione Granger."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you," said Jersey, putting on a Shakespearean Accent. "Harry has told me so much about you."

"He has?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at Harry. 

"Actually, no, but it's nice to finally meet you anyway." Harry handed over his present (a gift certificate to the Grind) and then they started chatting for little while longer. At around seven, Ron came. 

"Hey Herm," Ron said, sitting down next to her and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Hello Harry, is this your date?"  
"Ron, I told you-"

"Ron?" Jersey was staring at Ron. "Ron Weasley of the Burrow."

"Yes…" Ron said. He stared at Jersey for a second and then said, "Jerasina Matten?"  
"Yes," Jersey exclaimed. "I can't believe it's you."

"It's great to see you too!" Ron said. 

"You two know each other?" Harry asked, looking at them bewildered. 

"We grew up together! Jersey just lived down the street from us," Ron said. "She and Ginny were the best of friends."

"How is Gin anyway?" Jersey asked. "I've tried owling her, but the owls never returned. I think they fainted when they were crossing the Atlantic."

"Ginny's good, She's finishing her final year at Hogwarts." Ron glanced over at Harry. "In fact, I think you should ask Harry about Ginny…" Harry glared at Ron. 

"Why? You two go out?" Harry felt his face go red and then she slowly nodded. Jersey grinned. 

"Harry and Ginny, kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She chanted. 

"Not anymore," Harry said. "We broke up for about two weeks ago."

"First comes LOVE then comes MARRIAGE, then comes Ginny with the BAB-"  
"All right, we get the point." Laughed Harry. 

"I can't wait to hear from Ginny again," Jersey said. "When I get home I'm going to write her right away."

The rest of Hermione's friends showed up. Ron conjured up a small cake and Hermione blew out the candles. Harry, Jersey and the rest of them sat around, munching on cake while Hermione opened her presents. She blushed crimson when she opened the ones from Ron. 

They spent the rest of the night chatting happily. They conjured up a small fire in a jar so that Seamus (Who was in California) could talk to them. Jersey laughed as Harry, Ron and Hermione told her about the adventures that they had at Hogwarts. 

"I still can't believe that you actually stuck your wand up a trolls nose," Jersey said, tears of mirth coming out of her eyes. 

At around ten o'clock that evening the small party started to scatter. Ron and Hermione Apparated to their houses after kissing each other goodnight. Then it was just Jersey and Harry left. 

"That was fun," Jersey yawned. "You've got cool friends."

"Yeah, they're pretty great." Harry said.   
"Well, I suppose I should be getting home now," Jersey said, "Or I might just fall asleep right here, Oh! Too late!" Jersey pretended to fall asleep on Harry, snoring loudly. "Watch out, I might start to drool again."

Harry laughed and pushed her off. 

"All right, well, hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, I'll send you an owl, and maybe we can arrange another coffee date, or a movie or something," Harry said remembering that Jersey knew what a movie was. 

"Yeah maybe." Jersey smiled and disappeared.   
Harry smiled to himself and started to get up off of the couch. He had just walked out into the Alley, when he felt something jabbed into the back of his head. 

"So much as blink the wrong way Potter and you will be killed," said a female voice from behind him. He recognized the voice. It was his old teacher, Professor Perry. 

A.N. So, how'd you like the chapter? Review!!!!!!  
Malena

__


	5. Puddlemere

AC5

A.N. Jersey is NOT a Mary-sue. Saying that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Malena

"Oh, damn," Harry whispered. 

"Damn is right," snarled Perry. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to be the one to kill you Potter. My Master would've been pleased."

"You can't kill me," Harry said. "Not with the Killing Curse anyway."

"There's more than one way to skin a cat," whispered Perry softly. "Uncle Dumbledore will be most disappointed with me after I commit this murder. Who would've thought that his darling little Amanda Perry would kill the boy who he was trying to keep alive."

Perry gave a short laugh and then said, "Goodbye Potter." Perry opened her mouth to whisper a curse, but before she could say the words, Harry whipped around and caught her wand arm in his hand. He pointed the wand away from his face. 

"You can't win, Potter," She snarled. 

"Watch me," Harry spat back. He attempted to grab her wand from her hand, but she disappeared, and Harry's hand was holding nothing. 

"Holy shit," Harry panted, lowering his arm and taking out his wand. "I'd better go to the office."

Harry disappeared too. 

"Hello Mr. Potter," said Mr. Bode when he saw Harry appear by his side. "You're in awfully late."

"I was just attacked by Amanda Perry," Harry said. 

"You were?" said Mr. Bode sharply. 

"Yes," Harry replied. "You see, she went crazy when the Dark Lord fell. She was a spy for him and he promised her some stuff. She's ticked at me because she won't be able to be honored beyond her wildest dreams now."

"Understandable." Mr. Bode said. "You need to fill out a report now. Every time a Unspeakable is attacked or after he went on a mission, he or she has to fill out a report."  
"Okay," Mr. Bode waved his wand and a piece of parchment appeared in his hand. "Here you go, you can turn it in tomorrow when you come in."

"Alright," Harry said, taking the parchment. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome, Mr. Potter."

"Dad!" Harry yelled after he had Apparated home." I'm home!" 

"You're late," James snapped back, appearing in front of Harry. 

"I didn't know I had a curfew," Harry said, hanging up his cloak and walking past James.

"Well, you could've told me that you were going to be a little late," James replied. "How'd the party go?"

"Okay," Harry said. 

"What happened?" 

"Well, we talked, it turns out that Jersey knew Ginny before I met the Weasleys. Anyway, we might go see a movie sometime soon."

"Hmmm…" James said, smirking and arching his eyebrow. 

Harry said goodnight and then went up to his bedroom. Spot was sleeping on his bed. After Harry changed out of his clothes he shifted Spot and climbed into bed. 

"Hey! HARRY! Wake UP!" Harry jolted awake. There was sun pouring through the windows. It was humid in the room, Plinky had started a fire in the grate. Harry nearly yelled when he saw Jersey's head sitting in the fire. 

"Jesus Christ!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. "Jersey! What are you doing?"  
"I had to call you Harry!" she exclaimed. "I got my letter! I'M GOING TO BE PLAYING FOR PUDDLEMERE!"

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed. "Congratulations!"  
"Have you gotten your letter?" 

"No, but-" All of a sudden an owl flew through the open window and landed on his bureau.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" Jersey said. 

Harry climbed out of his bed and took the letter from the owl. 

"To Mr. H. Potter, 

We are happy to inform you that-"

"They're happy!"  
"You have been chosen to play for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team!" 

"YES! YES!" Jersey squealed. 

"The first practice session is this Saturday at 7 am. Please arrive on time."

"We've gotta celebrate this," Jersey said, "C'mon, the Grind? My treat."

"Sure, I'll meet you there it oh, ten minutes?"

"'Kay." 

"Now, if you would excuse me," Harry said. "I have to get dressed."

"You're excused," Jersey said.

"Jersey!" Harry said.

"All right, I'm going, I'm going." With a small 'pop' Jersey's head disappeared from the fireplace. 

Harry met up with Jersey a few minutes later inside the Grind. 

"We're playing for Puddlemere, we're playing for Puddlemere," Jersey was chanting softly. 

"I know, I know," Harry replied. "What do you want?"

"How-za-bout a decaf latte and a egg bagel with strawberry creamcheese."  
"And you, Harry?" asked Chelsea, the waitress.

"The usual," Harry replied. 

"All right, will that be all for you today?"  
"Yep."

As Chelsea walked away Jersey smiled happily. 

"So, wassup with you? I mean, besides you being a professional Seeker for one of the best Quidditch teams in Europe."

"Nuthin much. How're you, I mean, besides being one of the best Beater's in the world and playing for Puddlemere."

"Nothing big," Jersey replied. 

"Do you want to go to the movies after practice?" Harry asked, feeling himself turning a bit red. 

"Sure, whatever."

Their coffees appeared in front of them and they sat sipping them for a while before they said anything else. 

"Guess what?" Jersey said. 

"What?" Harry replied. 

"I've been invited to a Halloween party."

"So?"   
"I'm allowed to bring a date." 

"Oh?"

"Want to go?"

"Sure,"

"But," Jersey said. "We have to go as a couple of some sort."

"Whatever."

"What should we go as?"

"Dunno, but we have a lot of time to plan, I mean, a month or so."

"Yep, we'll have to set up a time for us to plan our costumes. Say… Two Saturdays from now?"

"I'll have my people meet with your people and we can see if we can pencil it in." Harry said, putting on a business like tone and sipping his coffee. Jersey laughed so hard that latte almost came out of her nose. 

"Right," Jersey said. "So, two Saturdays?"

"Sure."

"And a movie after the practice?"

"Yep!"  
"Great."

Jersey started to stand up.

"See you on Saturday," Jersey said, digging through the pockets of her cloak in search of money. She gave it to Chelsea when she came around. 

"Bye Jersey," Harry said. 

Harry finished filling out the form for the D.M. and turned it in to Croaker.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," Croaker said. "We've been trying to keep tabs on Amanda Perry after we found out that she killed that Parkington or Parkinsons girl or whatever her name was."  
"I was accepted to play for Quidditch," Harry told Croaker. 

"Really, well we'll have our head of Field Workers tell you about the systems that we have."

Croaker led Harry to a small department. A few wizards were walking around, and one of them Harry recognized.

"Viktor?"  
The man that Harry had addressed turned around.

"Harry?" Viktor said. "You are going to join us?" 

"Yeah," Harry replied. 

"Vhy?"

"Well, I was offered a job here and for the Puddlemere Quidditch team, and I took both of them."

"You are playing Quidditch as vell?"  
"Yeah," Harry said. "Maybe I'll play you sometime."

"Maybe."

"Mr. Potter?" Croaker had returned. "This is Horatio Nivarez, the head of the Field worker department of the D.M."

Harry shook hands with a thick necked, black haired, blue eyed man. 

"Hello Harry," said Horatio, grinning. "So, you're going to be a field worker?"

"Yep."

"Well, let me show you around-" Horatio showed Harry how field workers operate. When working on a case, a F.W. (as they were called) had to wear a disguise, for most F.W's were well known. They would take a sort of Polyjuice Potion, that lasts longer and it does not transform you into a real person, but of one of their creation. 

The F.W.'s got a letter each week, saying what they would have to do, depending on where they were. Every time a case was completed, the F.W was supposed to fill out a report about their case and immediately take it to the Department of Mysteries. 

Horatio had given Harry an armload of stuff to take home and study. After Harry had Apparated home he dumped the papers and books on his bed and he flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"Hey Harry," Sirius was there. "Something wrong?"

"Nah," Harry replied. Sirius walked over to the bed and picked up one of the books that Harry had dumped there. 

"A guide to Field Workers in the Department of Mysteries," Sirius read off of the title. 

"Jesus Christ! You have to read all of this stuff for the D.M?"

"Yeah," Harry groaned. 

"Yuck."

"Why are you here Sirius?"

"Well, you see, James has a date."

"He has a _what_?"

"He has a date," Sirius repeated. 

"Why?"

"Well, a nice lady in his office asked him out and he accepted."

Harry looked shocked. 

"He _accepted_."

"Yeah, so? I have a date with a girl on Friday."

"Really? Who would want to go out with you? Joking! _Joking_!" Harry said as Sirius swatted him playfully in the head. 

"All right, I gotta go help you dad get ready, he's really nervous. I mean, this is the first date he's had in a while." Sirius smiled and walked out of the room.

Harry was about to lay back down, but something caught his eye. Ginny's letter. Harry picked it up and opened it. He reread it, then picked up a piece of parchment and his quill. 

__

Dear Ginny, He wrote.

__

I'm doing fine, how're you? Tell Colin that to make the map work you have to say "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." To turn it off you say "Mischief managed."

Anyway, you're right, it is no surprise that David was made Quidditch Captain. Guess what? I was chosen to play for Puddlemere United! I'm really happy about it. 

You'll never guess who I met. Jersey Matten. Ron told me that you and her were friends. She might have written you, she said that she was going to when I had coffee with her on Monday. She's playing for Puddlemere too, that's how we met. 

I gotta go now!

Harry

P.S. How'd the Quidditch try-outs go?

Harry folded up the letter and gave it to Hedwig, who eagerly flew out of the room. Harry watched her fly until he couldn't see her. He sighed and went downstairs. 


	6. Halloween

A

A.N. I'd like to thank Tadariada and Lizzy/Tygrestick, who both helped me plan Harry and Jersey's costumes for this chapter! Hope you liked the chapter!

Malena  


"Morning Harry." Harry was awoken by a girl's face staring at him in his sleep. 

"_Jersey_!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "What are you doing here?"  
"Uh, we have practice in fifteen minutes," Jersey said sarcastically. "You should be thanking me for waking you up."

"I could've been naked," Harry hissed. 

"Well, you weren't, luckily," Jersey said. "Now, c'mon, we gotta go."  
"Could you leave me for a moment," Harry said. "I would like to get dressed in peace."

"All right," Jersey said. "Do you by any chance get the muggle newspaper?"

"No, why?"

"Well, we are still scheduled to go to the movies after the practice, aren't we?" Jersey said, now going through Harry's closet. She threw him a dark green robe and some pants. 

"Well," Jersey eventually said, "I'm going to run to a muggle store to get a newspaper. I'll be right back." Jersey disapparated with a small pop!

Harry pulled on his clothes hurriedly, making sure that he would be fully dressed when Jersey returned. Jersey appeared two minutes later, just after Harry had pulled on his robes.   
"Ready?" Jersey asked, smiling at Harry and putting the newspaper under her arm. 

"Yep," Harry said, grabbing his broomstick and his wand. They both disappeared and reappeared in a giant Quidditch Stadium.

"Good," Shouted a voice. "You're early, I was hoping you would be."

It was Wallus. He was standing alone in the middle of the Quidditch field. 

"Here are our practice schedules," Wallus said, handing them to Jersey and Harry. "And Matten, no more jokes, or you will have to suffer the consequences."

"YES SIR!" Jersey yelled. Wallus glared. All of a sudden there were four more 'pop's and the other teammates appeared. There was another girl with dark brown eyes and hair to match. A boy with a beaky nose and a buzz cut, another boy with blue, gelled and spiked hair, and another girl with short blond hair and thick glasses.

"Potter, Matten," growled Wallus. "These are your teammates, Corwin Thawdwell-" He pointed to the buzz cut boy. "Nora Allermanson." Brown eyed girl. "Bartholomew Norman-"

"Call me Speed," said the blue, spiked haired man. 

"And this is Yolanda," said Wallus, motioning to the girl with the glasses. "These people will be like your family. This team will be your whole life. You will eat, breath, and live Quidditch."

"Oh give them a break Wally," said Speed. "Let's just practice."

A second later, all seven of them were in the air. Now Harry knew how Speed had gotten his name. He was _fast_. Even though he was riding a Firebolt, just like everyone else on the team, he reached speeds that Harry had never reached. 

Jersey and the other Beater, Corwin, were rocketing around, chasing after the Bludgers. 

"All right, Harry?" Jersey called as she rocketed past him. 

"Yeah," Harry yelled back. He was keeping an eye out for the Snitch. 

"POTTER!" Bellowed Wallus, all of a sudden. "WRONSKI FEINT! NOW!" 

Harry went into a sharp dive, and he was speeding toward the ground. He must've been only an inch away from the ground when he pulled out of the dive. He could hear Jersey whooping from somewhere above him. 

"AGAIN!" Yelled Wallus. Harry did the Wronski Feint at least 20 times before Wallus was satisfied. 

After the practice, the teammates were trying to catch the balls so they could be put away. Harry was tearing after the Snitch when he spotted Jersey down on the ground. Talking to Speed. She was laughing and Speed was staring at her and smiling. 

"Hands off," Harry muttered angrily to Speed even though he couldn't hear him, feeling a jolt of jealousy. 

"Next practice is on Monday," Wallus said as he struggled to put the Bludgers back into their crate. "See you then." 

"Ready to go to a movie," Jersey asked. 

"Do you really want to spend the rest of the evening with a sweaty, smelly old me?"

"You're right," Jersey said, chuckling slightly. "We'll change first. Meet me at the Movie theater on Morningside Road at oh… 6?"

"Sure. See you then." Harry Apparated home, changed, got a bite to eat and chatted with James for a few minutes. James was going out with the girl again, Morgen or whatever her name was. At 5:58 Harry disappeared and reappeared outside of the theatre on Morningside Road. It had bright lights and movie posters on the outside.

"Hey Harry," said Jersey, appearing beside him. "Ready?"  
"Yeah, what movie are we going to see?" Harry asked, holding the door open for Jersey. 

"You'll see." Jersey walked up to the person behind the plastic window and got them both tickets. 

"All right, time to get popcorn!" Jersey exclaimed. "And candy, lot's of candy and popcorn."

"Now, now," Harry said. "We don't want you to get to overstimulated."

"Yes Mom," Jersey said, putting on a whiny, little girl's voice.

They ordered a giant bucket of popcorn and a bag of M&M's. 

"Melt in your mouth, but not in your hand," Jersey said. "Reminds me of one of my old boyfriends."

"C'mon, we'd better go to the theatre."

Harry and Jersey got seats in the back of the theatre. They had gotten tickets to a horror movie, not that it was scary. Harry and Jersey were more interested in throwing popcorn at the people in the lower seats. 

"Bulls eye!" Jersey whispered. "Right in the back of the head. How'd you do?"  
"The woman that I'm aiming at now has 13 pieces of popcorn stuck in her hair, and she doesn't even know it." Harry replied. Jersey snorted with laughter and threw another piece of popcorn. 

"Oh man, that guy looks mad!" Jersey said. "Throw an M&M at him."

"Oh yeah, that will really make him feel happier."

"SHH!" Someone from the audience shushed them and they abandoned throwing the popcorn. 

In the movie, a girl was being stalked by someone who was killing off her friends one by one, and she thought it was her ex, but then she found out that her ex was in Europe, so she suspected her boyfriend, and eventually it tuned out to be her best friend's ex's cousin, once removed who had died three years earlier. The plot made absolutely no sense, but they were having fun anyway. Whenever someone was about to be killed, Jersey would shout "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" or "HE'S GOT A GUN!" Then she would gasp dramatically and pretend to faint. 

Harry and Jersey were having so much fun that they hardly noticed that the movie had stopped. 

Harry went to Jersey's house, to drop her off. 

"Well, see you next week." Harry said, as they stood in front of the doors. 

"Er… actually, no. I have to go do something inhumane and suffer a cruel and unusual punishment."

"And that would be?"

"Going to visit my aunt and uncle in America." Jersey said. 

"Ah…"  
"But, I'll plan the costumes. Don't worry, we won't be superhero's in spandex or anything."

"Okay, well, then… goodnight."

"'Night Harry." Jersey leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. He numbly kissed her back, and was even a bit disappointed when she pulled away. 

"See you at practice!" Jersey opened the door and walked inside.  
"Bye," Harry whispered through the door.

"Where is she?" Harry wondered aloud, pacing in his room. "She said she'd be here at seven."

BING BANG BONG BONG-

"I"LL GET IT!" Harry bellowed, rocketing down the stairs. He sprinted to the entrance hall and pulled open the doors. His jaw dropped. 

There was Jersey, wearing knee length, baggy, camouflage colored shorts, as well as a see throughish jersey, and a bandana in her hair. She was wearing dark sunglasses and under her jersey she was wearing a dark sports bra.

"'Sup?" She said, giving him a nod. 

"Wow," Harry said. "Please don't tell me we're wearing matching outfits."

"Nope!" Jersey said, loosing her cool attitude. "Here's yours." She held up a hanger with a jersey with the number 69 on it. There were black, baggy pants with white stitching and a long chain on it.

"Whatda' think?" Jersey asked, handing them to Harry. 

"They're… great. But, what are we going as?"

"Homies!" 

"Ah…"

"Hurry up, go get dressed!" Harry took the clothes and went up to his room. He pulled on the pants that were about fifty times too big for him. Then he pulled on the Jersey which went down almost to his thighs. He put the bandana on his hair and then he walked back down.

"Hey Harry," Jersey said. "Looking fine!" Harry noticed James was hovering in the background. 

"Hello Dad," Harry said. "How do I look?"

"Do you really want my opinion about those clothes?" James said. 

"No."

"'Sup dawg!" Jersey said. "So, you're Harry's dad?"

"Yes," James said, raising his eyebrows at Jersey, as though he had never seen anything like her before. 

"Harry," Jersey said, turning to him. "I think your dad's scared of me."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said. "Wait till you see her when she's acting semi-normal."

"I'll hold my judgement until then," James said, giving a small smile. He turned around and went back into the kitchen.

"Harry, something's missing… let me think…" Jersey said, looking Harry up and down. "Ah yes-" Jersey took out her wand and waved it. Huge shoes appeared on Harry's feet, and Harry felt his hair get a tad longer and a little curlier. Dark sunglasses appeared over his eyes. 

"They're prescription, so don't worry about them," Jersey said, holding up a mirror to Harry. He looked like a punk, perfect. "Now, ready to go?" 

"Guess so," Harry said. Jersey took him by the arm and they both disappeared. 

They reappeared in front of a large mansion, with the window's illuminated. Classical music was coming from inside.

"Are you sure that we're at the right place?" Harry asked, eyeing someone in a large, poofy dress coming down the stairs. 

"Positive," Jersey said, waving her wand and an invitation appeared in her hand. 

"Exact same address." 

"Well, should we go take a look?"

"I suppose so." The two of them walked up the many stairs to the rosewood front doors. Two House-Elves were waiting at the front doors, and they bowed low as they opened the doors. 

The room that they had just entered didn't exactly look like the Halloween Party that Harry had imagined. 

People were dressed up in medieval like clothes and waltzing around. 

"What in the world?" Jersey said. She said it too loud and several people looked at her. 

Harry could see several women looking at them as though they had never seen people get dressed up quite in this fashion before. Harry saw one man dressed like Romeo glance at Harry's scar (which Harry hadn't bothered to hide) and whisper excitedly to the woman behind her. 

"Er…" Jersey said. "Are we at the right place?"

"I should home not!" Whispered a woman to Harry's right.

"Chris's party is downstairs," said a woman kindly. "I'll have one of my House-Elves leave you down there." 

"Thank you," Harry said. 

"Oh, and Mr. Potter," said the woman. "Love the costume."

Harry and Jersey grinned, embarrassed with their rude appearances. 

The House Elf led both of them to a door on the side and showed them down a dark staircase into a room lit with disco balls and strobe lights. There was loud music playing.

"Now this is what I call a party!" Jersey exclaimed

"HEY JERS!" Exclaimed a boy. "WASSUP!?"  
"Nuttin'," Jersey said. 

"I'm glad you could come," said the boy, hugging Jersey.

"Chris this is Harry, Harry, this is Chris," Jersey said, introducing them. 

"'sup Harry?" Chris said. Harry shrugged. 

"C'mon Jers, Harry, I gotta introduce you to some people."

Jersey dragged Harry around, introducing him to half of the people at the party. Harry signed about 20 autographs before Jersey finally pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Come on Harry, let's dance." 

"I'm warning you, I'm not the best dancer," Harry yelled over the music. 

"Don't worry about it! Neither am I!" Jersey yelled back. And they danced anyway…

Eventually, Harry and Jersey were so tired from dancing that they went over to the table covered in food and drinks. As they sipped their drinks they admired some of the other costumes. There were a lot of people dressed as Muggles, there was even a couple dressed up as the Amish. There was a werewolf, and a vampire. The most elaborate costume had to be a woman dressed up as a peacock, with real feathers. At midnight, a food fight started. Punch, cakes, and other food went flying through the air. 

"Oh Harry," Jersey said in a singsong voice, her wand in her hand. She pointed above his head. Harry glanced up and saw the entire vegetable platter (including the dip) floating a foot above his head.

"Oh Jersey," Harry said, imitating her voice. He pointed above her head, where the entire punch bowl was floating.

"You wouldn't," Jersey said. 

"Oh, would I?" Harry flicked his wand and the punch bowl overturned on her head. 

"T-that was n-not funny," Jersey said, wiping punch from her eyes. "Not f-funny at all."

"I found if quite amusing," Harry said. Jersey smirked at him and the vegetable platter overturned onto Harry's head. 

"Oh, you are dead meat," Harry said, wiping ranch dip off of his sunglasses. 

"Catch me if you can!" Jersey said, playfully running away. Harry chased after her and grabbed her around the waist and ground cake into her hair. 

"Arg!" Jersey squealed. "Harry Potter, you are soooo dead!"

Harry and Jersey ran after each other, throwing more food and getting hit with a lot. Eventually, both of them were both covered in so much food that their clothes were barely distinguishable. 

"All right, truce?" Jersey panted. 

"Truce," Harry said, holding out his hand. Jersey shook his hand and then pulled him into a hug and smearing more food into the back of his head. 

"That was not funny."

"Yes it was."

"No."

"Yes." 

"No, it wa-" Harry was interrupted by Jersey kissing him full in the mouth.


	7. Working for the DM

Needless to say, James was not very happy when Harry turned up at seven the next morning

Needless to say, James was not very happy when Harry turned up at seven the next morning, covered in bits of food and his hair even more ruffled than it usually was. He was unhappy when Harry wore the same smirk all day. Harry felt James watching him all day, so he was most relieved when Hermione and Ron turned up at noon. 

BING BANG BONG BONG! BONG BING BANG BONG!

"I've got it!" Harry yelled. He pulled open the door and found Ron and Hermione standing there.

The two of them had just arrived back from France, and both of them were looking very tan.

"Amazing," Ron gasped, pretending to be amazed. "Simply amazing!"

"What?" Harry asked. 

"I think that this is the first time that you've answered the door properly dressed," Ron said. Harry punched him in the shoulder and invited Ron and Hermione inside. 

"So, how was your trip?" Harry asked, waving his wand and a platter of sandwiches appeared in front of them.

"It was wonderful," Hermione said. "We went walking along some of the most beautiful beaches in the world! And we saw the Eiffel Tower and a bunch of other things." 

"How were you without us?" Ron asked, his mouth full of ham and cheese sandwich. 

"I was great," Harry said, smirking again. 

"Really, so you didn't miss us that much?" Hermione said, sounding a little hurt.

"I missed you loads," Harry said. "But I did have a lot of company."

"Oh, right," Ron said. "Jersey."

"Jersey? So, you have gone out with her more?" Hermione said, leaning forward, toward Harry. 

"Yep. We went to a party last night."

"Oh, so that's why you have a carrot peel stuck in your hair?" Harry impatiently brushed his fingers through his hair and dislodged the carrot peel. 

"So, how was the party?"  
"The party was okay."

"Only okay?"  
"Yeah," Harry said, and his smirk grew wider.

"What aren't you telling us?" Hermione said suspiciously. 

"Nothing."

"Oh c'mon, Harry." Ron whined. "What happened. Were you snogging with Jersey or something?" 

"Shut up." 

"Oh come on Ron," Hermione said. "Leave Harry alone." They chatted for a few more minutes before an Eagle Owl flew through the air and landed on Harry's armrest. 

"It's from Puddlemere," Harry said, ripping open the envelope. Out fell ten tickets. 

"Oh yeah," Harry said. "I forgot, we get complementary tickets for our family and friends. Here." Harry handed two tickets to Ron and Hermione. 

"Wow, your first game is on Thursday," Ron said, reading off the ticket. "Nervous."

"Yeah," Harry said. "But I'll do fine."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Ron said. Another owl flew into the room. It landed where the other owl had perched and dropped a letter on Harry's head. It was from the DM. 

"Uh, guys, I gotta go." Harry said, hurriedly reading the letter. 

"Why?" Ron asked, trying to lean over to read the letter. 

"It's private," Harry said, putting the letter in his pocket and standing up. "It was really nice of you to come visit me."

"Yeah, sure." Ron said, looking at Harry. "Listen, you gotta come eat dinner with us sometime, I'll talk to mom about it."

"Sure." Harry said hurriedly. 

"Well, bye Harry," Hermione said. Ron and Hermione disappeared. Harry yelled. "DAD! I'M GOING TO WORK!" 

"All right," James yelled back. Harry ran up to his room and reread his letter.

__

Potter,

You are to go to the Leaky Cauldron. There is a man there with a black bag. You are to get the bag somehow, for it is a powerful magical object that the man is planning to kill the Minister with. Be on your guard, he must not know that you have taken it, or he will be after you. Go in disguise. 

Croaker 

There was a small packet inside. It said _Just Add Water_. Harry made a glass appear and put the powder from the packet into it. He poured some water into it, pinched his nose, and drank the liquid. It tasted surprisingly good, like cherries. All of a sudden, Harry felt a very odd sensation spread all over his body. He glanced at the mirror and almost yelled in surprise. He was looking at a man in his late twenties or early thirties with blond hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in the same clothes that Harry had been wearing earlier, but the man was taller than Harry had been and Harry could see his tanned ankles underneath the robes. Harry changed into longer robes and then Disapparated. 

The Leaky Cauldron was very crowded, and Tom, the bartender, was working extra hard to keep order. He didn't even notice when Harry slipped into the bar and looked around the room. 

Flourish and Blotts bag… that bag is purple… aha! There it is, Harry thought. A black leather bag was sitting next to a man who was wearing a black cloak and was sipping his drink slowly, pretending to read the newspaper. 

"Pardon me," Harry said, pushing past a witch on her way to the ladies' room. He sat down at a table next to the man. He picked up a menu and pretended to read it, while starting at the man out of the corner of his eyes. The man looked about 28 years old and his eyes were darting around the room. 

"Would you like anything else to drink Mr. Quandal?" Asked one of the waitresses. 

"No thanks," said the man. He put down the newspaper as the waitress walked away. He pulled out a piece of parchment and started to jot out a letter. Harry couldn't read the letter, but he was able to read the signature before he folded the letter. Robert Quandal was his name. It was time to take action. 

"Robert? Robert Quandal?" Harry said, pretending to be amazed as he stood up and walked over to Quandal's table. "Is that really you?"

"Yes," said Quandal, sounding suspicious. "Who're you?"

"Don't tell me that you don't recognize me," Harry said. "It's Montgomery Beland. I went to your old school!"

"Oh! Right!" said Quandal, faking a look of realization. "Monty! How are you old boy?"

"I'm doing good!" Harry said. "May I sit down?"

"Uh… actually-"

"Great!" Harry interrupted, sitting down in the chair. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I er… I work for the Ministry?"

"Really? I haven't seen you."

"Well, I've been on vacation."

"Oh, well that's great! We really have to get together sometime." Harry said, eyeing the bag. 

"Yes… we must," Quandal said, glancing at his watch. "Well, I have to go soon…" 

"Let me buy you a drink first," Harry said. "Oh waitress!"

Harry and Quandal talked for a few more minutes. Harry found it harder and harder to keep Quandal there. Finally, as Quandal stood up to leave, Harry took his wand out from under his robes and pointed them at a large pile of plates that a waiter was carrying. 

He muttered a spell under his breath, so Quandal wouldn't notice, and the plates fell to the floor with an almighty CRASH! Quandal spun around, and while his back was turned, Harry grabbed the black bag and Disapparated. 

He Apparated to the DM, where Croaker was waiting.   
"Good job Mr. Potter," Croaker said as Harry handed the bag to him. "Now, you know what you have to do." Harry got a report form and started to fill it out. He turned it in and then Apparated home. 

"How was work?" James asked later that night when they were eating dinner.

"Good." Harry said shortly. 

"What did you do?" 

"I'm not allowed to talk about it." James raised his eyebrows. 

"Oh. Right." 

They were silent for a few minutes, chewing their food. 

"We've got a Quidditch match on Thursday," Harry said, remembering and pulling the tickets out of his pocket. "Here's two tickets for you and Sirius."

"Thanks." James said. Harry took his plate into the kitchen and then went upstairs to his room. Hedwig was waiting for him on the bed. She flew up into the air and dropped a letter onto Harry's head before flying to her cage for a drink of water. The letter was from Ginny. 

__

Dear Harry, 

Congratulations on playing for Puddlemere. By the way, Colin says thanks for the directions on how to work the Marauder's Map. Anyway, yes, Jersey did write me. She says that she's missed me and stuff like that. Okay, I'm going to cut the chit chat, are you two a couple? The last sentence had looked like it was written in a hurry_. It's okay if you are, I mean, we are broken up and all. About the Quidditch try-outs, the boy that I thought was going to be chosen for Seeker was. We have our first game on the seventeenth. Tonight we have a dance, so I've got to go get ready now. Anyway, say hi to Jersey for me._

Ginny

Harry put down the letter and then started to write a reply. 

__

Dear Gin,

Yes, Jersey and I are seeing each other. I hope you do well at your Quidditch match! Our first Quidditch match is on Thursday. What is the new Seeker's name?

I hope you had a happy Halloween! Tell Colin I said, "You're welcome". I gotta go now.

From,   
Harry

Harry folded up the letter and looked over at Hedwig, who was asleep, with her head under her wing. Harry put the letter down on his bedside table, pulled on a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white tee shirt, took off his glasses and climbed into bed.


	8. The Quidditch Match

"I give you… Thadwell

A.N. Thank You to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!! Keep up the good work!

Malena

"I give you… Thadwell!" Yelled the booming voice of the commentator. 

"We'll be fine," Jersey said softly to herself, watching Corwin run out of the locker room and into the brightly lit stadium. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Allermanson!"

"Nervous, Jersey?" Harry whispered. 

"Wallus!" 

"Me? Nervous? Why would I be nervous?"

"Norman!" Speed ran out to the field.

"Well, you're strangling my arm, for one."

Jersey let go of Harry's arm and started to bite her nails nervously. 

"Matten!"   
"See you soon," Harry said, pushing Jersey forward. She jogged out onto the field.

"Aaaannnnddd Potter!" Harry ignored the fact that he was getting the loudest applause yet and ran out after Jersey. 

There had to be over 100,000 people in the stadium. Harry glanced around for his dad, Sirius and the Weasleys, but he didn't see them.

"On my whistle," growled the referee to the two teams, who were glaring at each other. 

"TWEET!" Both teams rose into the air and both of the teams went shooting off in different directions. 

Jersey immediately went flying toward one of the Bludgers and slammed her bat into it. It went shooting forward like a cannonball and hit one of the opposing Chasers in the back of the head. He dropped the Quaffle and Speed, who was flying below, caught it.

There was a roar of approval from one half of the stadium, while the other half booed and hissed loudly.  
"How're you doing Harry?" Jersey yelled quickly, flying after another Bludger.   
"Good!" Harry had time to yell back. 

All of a sudden a Bludger came flying at Harry. He flew out of the way just as the opposing Seeker was right beside him. The Bludger hit him full in the face, almost making him fall off his broom.

"Damn you!" Yelled the Seeker, clutching his bleeding nose. 

"It's not my fault that you were behind me," Harry muttered, flying away in search of the Snitch. After a few minutes of dodging other teammates and opposing team members, Harry finally saw the opposing Seeker go into an incredible dive. Harry was about to fly after him, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of gold, and for a mere second Harry saw the Snitch fly into sight. The opposing Seeker was going into a Wronski Feint. 

"What the hell are you doing!" Wallus yelled. "He's going after the Snitch!" 

"He's faking Wallus!" Harry shouted back. "I just saw the Snitch."

The opposing Seeker was still flying straight toward the ground. He glanced behind himself to see if Harry was chasing after him. When he saw that Harry was still fifty feet above him and not even paying attention to what he was doing, he went slamming into the ground. 

"Ooohhh! That had to hurt!" shouted the commentator. 

"Good one Potter!" Yelled Speed, shooting by like a bullet. Harry smiled and flew a little higher, keeping his eye out for the Snitch. When an hour had gone by, the score was 120 to 100, with Puddlemere in the lead. 

"Hurry up and catch the Snitch so we can go home!" Yolanda yelled as she flew by. 

"I'm hurrying!" 

Harry's eyes darted around the field. The Snitch was no where in sight, and the opposing Seeker was keeping his eye on Harry, making sure not to let him anywhere near the Snitch. Harry, feeling a little bored, went flying toward the Puddlemere goalposts, faking a look of concentration. 

"Does Potter see the Snitch?! Oh, and it's Norman with the Quaffle! Georgus! Norman again!"

The opposing Seeker went flying after Harry, falling for his bluff. The crowds below were screaming with glee, watching the two Seekers shoot forward. 

Harry did a flip in midair and flew in the opposite direction. The Seeker (who wasn't the best flyer in the world) narrowly avoided running into one of the goalposts. 

The crowd gasped and cheered as Puddlemere got five more goals. Harry was still circling the game like a hawk, sixty feet in the air. All of a sudden, he spotted it. It was hovering about four feet above the center circle of the game. Harry sped toward the ground, numbly aware of the crowd cheering. As Harry went diving past the other Seeker, he shot after Harry. Harry and the opposing Seeker were nearly neck and neck as they sped toward the ground, both of their eyes on the little golden ball. 

"C'mon!" Harry urged his broom. Harry took his hands off of his broom and shot forward toward the Snitch. He clasped his hand around the ball, just as the other Seeker went slamming into the ground. 

The sound in the stadium was deafening as Harry raised his hand into the air in triumph, the tiny Snitch clamped tightly in his hand. The crowds were screaming madly, Harry watched as Jersey came speeding toward him, threw her arms around his neck hugged him hard. Speed clapped him on the back after they had done a lap of honor and had dismounted their brooms. Harry could now see his dad, Sirius, Hermione, and the Weasleys that had been able to come. They were cheering loudly and James was hugging another… woman. Harry looked at the woman. She was young, at least seven years younger than James, and she had dark, curly brown hair, and a slightly turned up nose. She was smiling happily and she kissed James on the cheek before cheering some more. The seven of them went into the locker rooms and sat down on the benches. 

"Okay team, great job," Wallus said. "Excellent catch Potter."

"Thank you Wallus." Harry said, wiping some of the sweat off of his forehead. 

"Okay, our next game is in France, I'll see you at practice on Saturday." 

"We won! We won!" Jersey chanted, doing a sort of victory dance across the field, ending with a flip. "We won! Oh, come on Harry, dance with me!" 

"No thanks, I-"

"Good job out there Harry," said someone behind Harry. Harr and Jersey turned around and found James standing there, his hand around the woman's waist. 

"Thanks," Harry said. 

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Meghan," James said. 

"It' s nice to meet you," Harry said, extending his hand.

__

And all this time I thought that her name was Morgan, Harry thought. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry," said Meghan, shaking Harry's hand. Harry smelt a very strong perfume coming from Meghan, and the scent stayed on his hand. 

"Your father has told me a lot of stuff about you," Meghan said. Harry saw her eyes dart toward Jersey, who was hovering in the background.

"Oh, Meghan, this is Jersey Matten," Harry said, pulling Jersey forward. 

"Nice to meet you," Meghan said, a little more stiffly. Apparently James had told Meghan about Jersey too. 

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration," Jersey said. "Harry, do you want to go to the Grind?"

"Sure? Er… want to come?" Harry asked James and Meghan.

"No, no thanks," James said. "I'll see you at home Harry." Jersey and Harry waved goodbye as James and Meghan Disapparated. 

"Oh, I'm sure Meghan has to get home before her curfew," Jersey said sarcastically. 

"Are we going to the Grind or not?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, let's go."

Harry lay awake hours later, watching the moon outside of his bedroom window. He had insomnia. After going to the Grind, he and Jersey had had a make out session before each of them had returned to their houses. James had already been asleep when Harry had arrived home, so he just went up to bed. And now he just lay there, staring at the window. After a minute or so of staring into space, Harry realized what he was seeing. An owl flying toward his window. 

He threw his covers aside and opened the window for the owl to fly through. The owl landed on his bedpost and held out his leg so Harry could take the letter. He unfolded it and sat back down on his bed. 

_Dear Harry,_ it read.

_The new Seeker's name is Matt Rosenbaum. He was spectacular in the Quidditch match! You should have seen the way that he dived and snatched up the Snitch! It was very good, and of course, Dave was all, "I taught him that." _

The dance was okay, the Weird Sisters played again. Colin Creevy and his girlfriend Wendelyn Hummelin were voted "best couple". 

I hope that you do well at your Quidditch match, of course, by the time you get this letter it will probably be over. I'm sure that I'll read about it in the Daily Prophet. 

Say hello to Jersey for me, and tell her that I can't wait to see her again. 

Love From,

Ginny

Harry finished reading the letter and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. He loaded his quill with a bright green ink and started writing.

__

Dear Ginny, 

It sounds like Matt is a very good Quidditch player. You're right, I did get this letter after the Quidditch match. You're also probably right that you will read in the Daily Prophet that we won. 

Harry paused, unable to think of what to write next.

Our next Quidditch match will take place in France. Jersey and I will send you an owl from there, along with a souvenir or two. Jersey says hi, and she misses you (in fact, just today she was talking about this time when you were little girls and were playing Quidditch in the field behind your house and- well, you probably know the story.) Anyway, I hope you are well! Goodbye.

Harry 

Months went by. Harry, Jersey and the rest of the Quidditch team traveled all over Europe and once to Africa for their games. Harry was often busy, working as a F.W. for the Department of Mysteries, while trying to keep the secret from everyone. At the end of June, the Quidditch team was having a break. Harry was lounging in his home when he received another owl.

_Harry-_

Mom was wondering if you would like to come see Ginny when she comes back from Hogwarts. She comes back tomorrow! Bring Jersey if you can, I'm sure that Gin would love to see her!   
Ron

Harry hurriedly wrote back that he and Jersey were able to come and set Hedwig off. 

"HEY! HARRY!" Ron bellowed. Harry had just appeared on Platform 9 ¾ with Jersey. They had been looking around wildly in search of the Weasleys, but Ron found them first. 

"Hey Jersey," Ron said, giving her a quick embrace. 

"My, my, my," Mrs. Weasley said, rushing forward giving Jersey a hug. "Jerasina, how much you've grown!"  
"Good to see you too Mrs. Weasley!" Jersey said. 

"Ginny will be ever so pleased to see you," Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh look! Here's the train now!"

The giant train came speeding suddenly into the station. It screeched to a stop and it was a few minutes before people started disembarking. 

"Is that her?" Hermione asked.

"No, Gin's hair is redder than that!" 

"Is that her over there?"

"No… I don't think so." A second later they saw Ginny's familiar, flaming red hair appear from the door of the train. 

"Ginny!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Over here!" Ginny turned and looked at her mother. She waved, and then turned back to the door. Two boys were loading her trunk onto a cart, and then one of them came over and kissed her on the cheek. Ginny and the boy wheeled their trunks over.

"Oh, mum, I missed you all so much!" Ginny said. "Oh, this is Matt." She motioned to the boy that had followed her over. "Matt Rosenbaum." 


	9. The Return of Ginny

"Matt Rosenbaum," Ginny said

"Matt Rosenbaum," Ginny said. The boy beside her smiled and extended his hand for Mrs. Weasley to shake. 

"It's very nice to meet you Matt," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling as she shook his hand. 

Matt had light, sandy blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Ginny beamed and looked around at who had come to meet her. When her eyes fell on Jersey, Ginny gave a small squeal and ran forward. She threw her arms around Jersey and cried, "I missed you so much Jersey! I haven't seen you in ages!"  
"I missed you too!" Jersey cried, hugging Ginny back. 

"I'm so glad that you're back in England!"  
"I know, I got your letters!"  
"I got yours too!" 

"Oh, I missed you so much!" The two of them looked as though they were about to dissolve into tears, so Hermione stepped forward.

"Do you all want to go for lunch at the Grind?" 

"I don't know…" Ginny said, looking up at Matt.

"I'm sure that my parents won't mind if I'm a little bit late," Matt said, putting his arm around Ginny. Harry felt a pang of… something. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling.

"So, are you and Matt…" Jersey trailed off, raising her eyebrows. Ginny understood.

"Yes, Jersey, Matt and I are a couple," Ginny said, slightly turning red. 

"Oh, this is so great!" Jersey squealed. "Now we can go on double dates!"

"That'd be nice," Matt said. Ginny now noticed Harry standing near Ron and Hermione. 

"Hey Harry," Ginny said. 

"Hi Gin," Harry replied. Ginny moved forward and gave Harry a quick hug, which Harry returned. 

"Oh. My. God." Matt whispered. "Harry Potter, it is such an honor to be finally able to _talk_ to you." Matt rushed forward and shook Harry's hand. 

"I saw you play for Gryffindor and you were amazing!"

"Er… thanks," Harry said. 

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked.   
"Sure, but we can't Apparate yet," Ginny said. 

"Here, take my hand," Ron said. "Matt, take hers." The three of them disappeared. Mrs. Weasley took out her wand and shrunk their trunks. 

"Ah, young love," She said, pocketing their trunks and Disapparating. 

"So, how did you and Ginny meet?" Hermione said, biting into a strawberry bagel that she had bought. 

"Well," Matt said, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "We had all of our classes together, and after I tried out for Seeker on the Quidditch team, I finally got up the nerve to ask Ginny out."

"Really, that sort of reminds me of-Ouch!" Harry elbowed Ron painfully in the side. 

"Sorry, reflexes," Harry said. 

"Right." Ron said, glaring at Harry and rubbing his side. 

"Well, I think it's very romantic," Jersey said.

"How did you and Harry meet?" Matt asked. 

"It was very romantic," Jersey said. "You see, I was walking near a pond and all of a sudden, I slipped and almost fell in. But I was caught by Harry, who was going on a jog."

Jersey was totally making this up. Harry was fighting to keep his face straight.

"Well I looked into those amazing green eyes and fainted. I awoke thirty minutes later with Harry bending over me. And a muggle who was sitting nearby had his radio playing "_Angel_" by Shaggy, and it set the mood perfectly and then, all of a sudden, Harry said. "I would be honored if you would go to dinner with me." And I said yes, and here we are now."

"Really?" Ginny sighed. 

"No," Jersey said, starting to laugh. "We met at the Quidditch tryouts for Puddlemere. And after I knocked two opposing Seekers off of their brooms, Harry asked me out."

"Your first story was better," Harry said. 

Everyone laughed. They finished their coffees and said goodbye.

"Ginny, we have to go on a double date sometime," Jersey said, giving Ginny a tight hug. "What d'ya say?"

"Sure." Ginny said, glancing over at Harry again. "I'll see you soon, we'll arrange something."

"All right. Bye Ginny!" Jersey said, waving as Ginny disappeared with her mother. 

"Gin and Matt make a nice couple," Jersey said, putting her arm around Harry's waist as they walked away. 

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said, putting his arm around her waist too.

"Is something wrong?" Jersey asked. 

"No, nothings wrong. I'm er… just worried about our next game against Transylvania," Harry lied. Something was bothering him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh, don't worry about them Harry," Jersey said. "They're pushovers."

"All right. Well, I gotta go now," Harry said, glancing at his watch. "I've got to finish packing for the trip."

"See you soon Harry," Jersey said, pecking Harry on the cheek. 

"Bye Jersey," Harry replied, kissing her on the lips. He broke the kiss and disappeared.

Harry reappeared at the Department of Mysteries. There were wizards rushing around. Harry went into the Field Worker department where Horatio was running around, occasionally stopping to give orders.

"Good," Horatio panted when he finally saw Harry. "You're here. We need you out there. There is a mad witch attacking people in Diagon Alley."

"What does she look like?" Harry asked, waving his wand and making a bottle of potion appear in his hand. 

"The reports say that she has auburn hair, blue eyes, and that she's actually quite pretty," Horatio said, looking thoughtful.

"That's Perry," Harry said, drinking the potion in one gulp. He instantly felt himself change into the man that he had turned into on his first mission. 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. So, do you want us to subdue her and bring her in for questioning?" 

"Yes, but the Ministry said that if she tries to attack any of you that you can kill her."

"Whoa, she's that dangerous?"

"Yes." 

"All right, who else is there?"  
"Well," Horatio said. "Currently Gargas is there, along with Krum."

"Okay, I'm off." Harry disappeared with a small pop and reappeared in Diagon Alley.   
Several agents had a woman cornered. She was shouting at the top of her lungs. 

"I WANT WHAT HE PROMISED ME!" She screamed. It was definitely Amanda Perry. Her auburn hair was askew, and her smile was no longer cheerful, but it was the same person. "NONE OF YOU ASSHOLES WILL KEEP ME FROM GETTING WHAT HE PROMISED!"

"Ma'am, put down the wand," said Krum, who was in disguise, along with the rest of the agents. 

"No," Perry snarled. "This wand will not leave me until you pry it from my cold, dead fingers."

"Ma'am that can be arranged," Harry said, stepping forward. "But if you come with us peacefully, we will not have to go to extremes."

"So they gave the order?" whispered Gargas, who was standing beside Harry. "We kill her if she attacks?"  
"Yeah." 

"Now, ma'am," Harry said. "Please, put down the wand." She did the exact opposite. 

"Avada Kedavra!" She yelled. A flash of bright green light erupted from the end of her wand and hit one of the agents in the chest. Almost as one, all of the agents yelled "Avada Kedavra!" The spells hit Perry in various places, and she was thrown into the wall, a look of fear and panic frozen on her face. 

"I had hoped that it wouldn't go that far," Krum said, glancing slowly over at the motionless body of the fallen agent. "Jesus Christ, what are we going to tell Morningside's family." 

"We'll leave that to the head of our department." Harry said, looking at Morningside who had a similar look of horror on his face. "Now, c'mon, we have to get back to the department." The remaining six or so agents put the two bodies on stretchers and brought them back to the department. 

Harry sat, hours later, filling out a report for Horatio. They had killed someone, and there was always a lot of paperwork after someone died. 

"Almost done Potter?" Horatio said, coming into the quiet office where Harry was sitting. 

"Yeah," Harry said, signing his signature at the bottom of the piece of parchment. "Here you go."

"Good job out there today," Horatio said, "Good idea to try and negotiate."

"Thank you sir," Harry said. 

"Well, you'd better go home, your family will start to get worried." 

"Goodbye."

"Where have you been?" James asked when Harry Apparated into the living room. 

"I had some work to do at the D.M," Harry said. 

"What happened?"

"You'll read about it in the paper tomorrow," Harry snapped. He wasn't in a good mood. "Goodnight."

Harry went upstairs and fell onto his bed, exhausted. 

The month after that, Harry turned 19. There was a large celebration, in which all of the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, James and Jersey were invited. After the cake was cut and it had been devoured, Harry started opening presents. 

The first one was from Jersey. 

__

To Harold James Potter read the card. Jersey had been making fun of Harry's name ever since she found out what it really was. Inside of the large box, was a smaller box, and inside of that box, was another, and another, and another. Finally, Harry opened the last, tiny box and found a gift certificate to Quality Quidditch Supplies. 

Ron's present was wrapped in golden paper that had Snitches on it. When he tore off the paper and opened the box he found a Secrecy Sensor, it looked like a squiggly golden television aerial. 

"Just in case," Ron said.

"Thanks, I'll be needing it." Harry said, setting the present on top of the gift certificate. 

"Open mine next," Hermione said. It was a book (surprise surprise). The book was called The Puddlemere United Quidditch Team. Harry leafed through it, before he was presented with another present. 

A half an hour later the floor of the living room was littered with bits of wrapping paper.

Jersey had piled bits of ribbon on Harry's head, while she herself wore a dark blue ribbon. 

"All right, my present now," James said, handing Harry a very small present. Inside of the colorful wrapping paper was a small, black box, which Harry opened and found two, small keys, one was gold, and the other one was silver. 

"What are these for, Dad?" Harry asked, picking up the keys and looking for them. 

"The gold one is the key to your bank safe," James said. Harry picked up the key and looked at it. "And the other one is to your apartment." 

Harry's jaw dropped.

"My-my apartment?" Harry asked. "I have an apartment?"

"You do now," James said. "It was the last in the Wizard Wonders building-"

"You got me an apartment at Wizard Wonders?!" Wizard Wonders was one of the most high class apartment buildings in the whole wizarding world! Sure, on the outside it looked just like a regular, small, house, but when you go inside there is an extravagant entrance hall, with stained glass and a giant oak staircase that leads up to all of the apartments.   
"-and it doesn't have the best wall color, but we can always paint over it."

"Can we go see it?" 

"Yes, just press that little button on the key and say, 'take me home'." Harry pressed the button and said "take me home". He instantly felt himself disappear. 

Harry reappeared a second later. He was in a brightly lit room. There was a breakfast bar, and there were hardwood floors. It had spiral stairs leading up to the second story. The windows outside showed a beautiful countryside, even though Wizard Wonders was right in the middle of the England suburbs. Harry explored all of the rooms. It wasn't furnished yet, so there was a bunch of empty rooms. Harry quickly chose the largest room for his bedroom and then went back downstairs. James was waiting for him.

"So, what do you think?" James asked. "Oh, by the way, you can change the view from the windows."

"Thank you so much," Harry said, still admiring his new surroundings. "I love it. But you're right, we do need to paint over the walls." The walls were a pale green that reminded Harry of a hospital. 

"Yeah, we'll do that next weekend, before you move in." 

"Thank you so much," Harry repeated. 

"I'm going to go get the rest of your guests," James said, "I'm sure that they would love to see where the famous Harry Potter will be living."

A.N. That's all for now!!!!! Now, be a responsible reader and review!!!!!!!!


	10. Painting and the Triple date

A

A.N. Hey peeps. I have bad news, that I'm sure will disappoint many of you. I'm going on vacation. I will be gone from Wednesday evening to Sunday evening. So there will be an absence of new chapters during those days. But after that I will try to make up lost time and get a lot of chapters up quickly. Sorry!!!!!

Malena

DING DONG! Harry sighed as he heard the doorbell. Frankly, he was quite glad not to have the loud BING BANG BONG BONG! That he was used to hearing at his dad's house. 

"Coming!" Harry yelled, dropping his paintbrush and running over the paper that littered the floor. He pulled open the door and found Jersey standing there, wearing a pair of old overalls, a bandana, and a dirty white tee-shirt. She was carrying a paint roller. 

"I thought I'd stop by in case you needed some help." Jersey said. 

"C'mon in," Harry said, holding the door open for her. 

"Jeez, I guess I was right when I thought that you needed help," Jersey said, looking around. Harry had been making great progress. After approximately 30 minutes of painting, Harry had a 12 by 12 inch square of wall painted. 

"Ha ha ha," Harry said. "So, ready to pa-"

DING DONG! The bell rang again. Jersey opened the door. Ron and Hermione were standing there. 

"Ginny and Matt will be here in a few minutes," Ron said. 

"Y'all ready ter paint?" Jersey asked, putting on a southern accent. 

"Ready as we'll ever be," Hermione said. She started giggling when she saw how much Harry had painted. 

"All right, all right, let's begin." Harry said. 

"Hey Harry!" Jersey called, while she hovered 13 feet in the air. "Pass me the paint, will ya!" Harry pulled out his wand and the paint levitated up to Jersey. 

"Thanks!" She said, dipping her roller into the paint can and put some more paint onto the wall. Harry was busy painting his room upstairs, a cheery, pale green. Much better than the hospital green that it had been before. 

"Hey Harry!" Hermione said. "What color do you want the guest room?"  
"I don't think I have a guest room," Harry said, brushing up and down.

"Well, then what color do you want the soon-to-be guest room?" 

"Dunno, you choose," Harry replied.   
"Bright, neon orange it is!" Hermione joked. 

"You do, you die."

"Bye Harry." Harry rolled his eyes and went back to painting. 

After all of the separate rooms were done, Harry and the rest of his friends went back and painted the living room, which was the largest room in the house. The radio was blaring, playing a Muggle song. Unfortunately, Jersey was singing along. 

"Oops! I did it again!" She yelled, holding her brush like a microphone and jumping around the room. Her wild dances and funny antics made up for her poor voice. And then, she started singing a different song to the same music.

"Oops! I farted again-" Everyone was rolling on the floor with laughter. "Embarrased my friends-"

"All right, enough," Harry panted with laughter. 

"Where on earth did you learn that?" Ginny asked, pulling herself to her feet. 

"Ah, the wonder called the Internet," Jersey said. Seeing that the majority of the people in the room had no clue what she was talking about, she went back to painting. 

They had almost finished a wall, when Ginny accidentally got a bunch of paint on her hands. She gave an evil grin, and wiped her hands on the thing closest to her- which just happened to be Harry.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "Ginny!"

"Oh, c'mon Harry," Ginny said. "It's not _that_ bad." 

"I have handprints on my back."

"Better not let Jersey see that," Ginny said slyly. "She might get jealous."

Harry, giving Ginny a smile, took his brush in his hand and flicked his wrist. Paint splattered Ginny's clothes, hair and face. 

"Oh, you will be _so_ sorry that you did that," Ginny said, smiling a little. She took her paintbrush and swiped it at Harry's face. It grazed Harry's face, leaving a paint streak on him. 

"En guard," Harry said, holding his paintbrush in front of him like a sword. Ginny held hers up and attempted to make another swipe at Harry's face. 

"Missed!" Harry exclaimed. He caught Ginny in the shoulder with his paintbrush. On her second time she didn't. It hit him in the hair. Ginny giggled and then Ron came into the room. 

"Tsk tsk tsk," Ron said, folding his arms. "What will your boyfriend and girlfriend think?"

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny said, lowering her brush. 

"C'mon, we're breaking for lunch."

"Hey, I have an idea," Jersey said, munching on one of the sandwiches that Hermoine had made. "Gin, you know how I said we should go on a double date?" 

"Yeah," Gin said, her mouth full of peanut butter and jelly. 

"Well, I have a better idea?"  
"And what is that?" Harry asked, taking a swig of Butterbeer. 

"A _triple_ date." There was a murmur of interest from the other five friends. 

"When?" Hermione asked. 

"Howsabout tomorrow?"  
"I've got to do something for the D.M," Harry said. "How about Wednesday?"

"That's good for us," Hermione said. 

"Us too," Said Matt.

"Good! It's a date."

For the next few days Harry, Jersey and James were busy finding furniture to go into Harry's new apartment. After the house was filled with chairs, and couches, and beds, and a giant TV (James had given it to Harry, after all he never watched TV) Harry finally moved in along with Spot. Jersey stayed for dinner when the house was furnished. 

"So, what should I cook?" Harry asked. 

"Uh… Harry, we have a problem," Jersey said. 

"What's wrong?" Jersey opened one of the cupboards and revealed… nothing. 

"I guess we should get some plates and stuff before I actually attempt to cook something," Harry said sheepishly. 

"That would be a good idea," Jersey said. 

"Should I get pizza?"

"I'll do it." Jersey waved her wand and a steaming hot pepperoni pizza appeared on the new redwood table. Harry made a few paper plates for them to eat on. The two of them cuddled on the couch, and watched a movie on the big screen, with Spot asleep in his doggie bed. 

They sat, hours later, with Jersey resting on Harry's chest, and Harry's arm around Jersey. 

"Harry?" 

"Hmm?"

"Uh… nevermind." 

"What is it?"

"Well…"

"Spit it out?" Jersey looked up at Harry, and all of a sudden, kissed him on the lips. Harry kissed her back… 

Jersey spent the night at Harry's house. * _cough cough_ * She awoke with Harry's arm around her waist.

"Hey, Harry," She said slowly, glancing at his clock. "We gotta get up."

"Why?" Harry asked quietly. 

"We have Quidditch practice in 10 minutes." Harry sat up in bed.

"We do?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Definitely shitty." 

"Well, we'd better get up then." Harry got out of bed, and pulled his bathrobe around himself. Jersey pulled on her clothes and went downstairs. Harry followed her down.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go." 

(Skip ahead to triple date)

Harry and Jersey waited outside of the restaurant. Jersey was wearing dark blue dress robes, while Harry was wearing (as always) dark green. They were outside of a restaurant in Diagon Alley called _The Magic of France._ Harry had been there once already. When he was still dating Ginny, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had gone there for their belated 2 month anniversary. Hermione and Ron arrived a few minutes later, both wearing new dress robes. 

"Should we go in, or wait out here for Gin and Matt?" Ron asked. 

"Let's go inside," Jersey said. A man in red robes led the four of them to their table, over looking a view of the Eiffel tower. There were pink and purple fairies fluttering around. 

"Ooh, this is so nice," Jersey gasped. 

Ginny and Matt arrived a few minutes later. Ginny had her hair piled on top of her head, with a few strands curling around her face. She was wearing light blue dress robes.

"I remember the last time I was here," Ron said. "It was Hermione and mine, as well as Harry and Gin's two mon- Ouch!"

"Sorry," Ginny said, "Reflexes."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Ron said.

The six of them chatted for a few minutes before the waiter came around and took their orders. 

While they ate, Ginny told everyone of a job she had been offered in the Ministry. Harry wasn't really paying attention to what he was eating. He was too busy listening to Ginny talk. Ron and Ginny then told the rest of them how well Fred and George's business was doing. 

"And they have both met someone," Ginny said. "Fred is currently dating Angelina, and George is dating a woman named Nadine." 

"Ooh, this is perfect," Harry said. "I am going to bother them about his so much. I remember when they went around taunting us when we were dating."

"I remember that," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. 

After they had paid the bill, a man with a basket of roses approached the table.

"Vould ze ladiez like some roses?" He asked. Harry bought a rose for Jersey, while Matt and Ron bought one for each of theirs. 

"This is a lovely restaurant," Jersey said, dreamily smelling her rose. 

"Yeah," Ginny sighed. 

"What time is it?" Jersey asked. 

"It's almost ten," Hermione said, glancing at her watch. 

"I'd better get home," Jersey said. "My roommate is going to start worrying." 

"I wish my roommate would worry about me," Harry said.

"Well, Harry, considering that your roommate is a dog, I seriously doubt that that is ever going to happen," Ron said. 

"Ha ha ha, Ron." Harry said dryly. "Goodbye everyone." 

"Bye, Harry, bye Jersey," said everyone. Harry walked out of the restaurant with Jersey. 

"I'll see you soon Harry," Jersey said, pecking him on the cheek before Disapparating. 

"Goodnight," Harry said. 

The next 5 months went smoothly. The Puddlemere United Quidditch team seemed to be having their best year for a while. They had won every game, except one, in which five out of the seven players had gotten injured. 

On one Saturday afternoon, Harry asked Jersey if she wanted to go to the Grind with him.

"Maybe another time, Harry," She said. "I've got to meet my cousin for lunch."

"Oh, alright then," Harry said, scratching Spot behind the ears. "Maybe I'll go with Ron and Hermione."

"Okay, bye Harry," Jersey said. 

Harry called Hermione and Ron through the fire, and found that they couldn't go either. Harry decided just to go alone. 

He ordered a tall, skinny latte with extra foam to go from Chelsea and went back out into the sunny Alley. There were people sitting outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry noticed one of the people. It was Jersey. She was talking to a man that must have been her cousin. Harry lifted his hand to wave, but he stopped. Jersey had leaned forward and kissed the man. And no matter what, no one _ever_ kissed their cousin like _that!_


	11. The Fight

A

A.N. Okay peeps. This is the last chapter until Sunday or Monday! I hope you enjoy it! It's a little shorter than usual.  
Malena

Harry stared. He was not seeing correctly. He _couldn't_ be seeing correctly. He reached up and rubbed his eyes. Didn't help. He pinched himself, just to make sure he was awake. He was. He was about to approach her, and demand to know what she was doing, sticking her tongue down the throat of that man, but he didn't. Instead, he watched as Jersey pulled away, and smiled at the man. They stood up and walked away, his arm around her waist. 

Harry took his key out of his pocket and said, "Take me home." He was immediately transported to his apartment. He sat down on one of the chairs that he had picked out and put his face in his hands, thinking hard. 

__

Jersey is cheating on me, Harry thought. _It's nothing more, nothing less than that. What should I do? _

Harry drummed his fingers on his forehead, and then he stood up. He started to pace the room. 

__

I have to break up with her, Harry finally decided. _I don't think I can keep seeing her if I know that she has that secret._

Harry was about to go to the door, when he heard the doorbell. It was Ron.

"Hey, Hermione just got us tickets for the Quidditch match. Bulgaria against Turkey, come on!" Ron stared at Harry for a moment and then said, "What's the matter?"  
"Oh… it's nothing important," Harry said, grabbing his cloak. "So, let's go."

"All right," Ron said, with a worried look still on his face. "Let's go." 

Harry didn't see Jersey until the next Friday, at a Quidditch Practice. 

"Hey Harry!" Jersey said, bounding up to him and pecking him on the cheek. "How's it going."

"Fine," Harry said, a little more stiffly than he would have done usually. "How are you Jersey."

"I'm okay," Jersey said. "This is great Quidditch Weather." Harry grunted in reply. 

"Not a cloud in the sky," Jersey went on. "Maybe we should go on a picnic or something after the practice."

"I can't," Harry said. "I've got to go to the D.M."

"Oh," Jersey said. "Well, maybe we'll get together this weekend."

"Are you sure you don't have to meet your cousin?" Harry said under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"I said, I'm sure that we have to meet this weekend," Harry said. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay!" Jersey said. "Maybe we can watch another movie." She winked at Harry, kissed him, and walked over to Yolanda to chat. 

Harry wiped his mouth off and put his broom over his shoulder. 

"Harry, are you okay?" James asked, later that night when Harry had stopped by for a visit. He had been awfully quiet.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said. 

"What's the matter?" James asked. "Girl trouble?" Harry shrugged. 

"Well, tell me about it." Harry sighed, then opened his mouth to say something, but an owl flew through the window and landed next to James. James hurriedly read the letter that the owl had delivered and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I gotta go to work. Maybe we can talk later."

"Yeah, okay," Harry said. He returned home. 

"Hello Harry!" Jersey said, later that weekend when Harry had invited her over. 

"Hi Jersey," Harry said. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?"

"Jersey, who was that man you were kissing at the ice cream parlor?" Jersey's face paled, and then she said, "Man? Oh, you mean my brother?"

"I thought you were meeting my cousin."

"That's what I meant," Jersey said, getting paler. "I mean- my c-cousin looks so much like my brother, that I get the t-two of them mixed up sometimes."

"Right. So, why were you kissing him?"

"Don't people usually kiss their relatives?"  
"Well, I've never seen anyone French with their cousin."

"I didn't French him," Jersey said, getting red. "I- I j-just…" She couldn't think of anything to say. 

"Jersey…" Harry stared at her, but she was avoiding her eyes. "Jersey, I think that we should see o-"

"-Other people?" Jersey said, looking dumbfounded. "Why? I told you, that man was my cousin."

"No offense, but you aren't the best liar in the world."

"Harry," Jersey said, standing up and wringing her hands. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I hate people who lie to me," Harry said. 

"Yeah, so do I, but I mean-"

"No, Jersey, you don't understand. I've been through way more than you can understand. I just think it would be best if we just break it off."

"Right," Jersey said, a bitterness in her voice that Harry had never seen there before. "I get it, I'm not good enough for you."

"Jersey-"

"No, I know. I'm not good enough for the famous Harry Potter-"

"I really hate it when people call me that." Harry said, getting to his feet. 

"Oh, this is great. Now you found another one of my imperfections, another reason to break up with me."

"Jersey-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!" Jersey shrieked suddenly.  
"Jersey, maybe you should just go," Harry said, pointing to the door. 

"Fine," she said, scooping up her coat. "Just remember this, don't expect a relationship when you come CRAWLING BACK to me."

"I'm not going to come crawling back," Harry said. 

"Sure, whatever you say," Jersey said sarcastically. She walked through the door and slammed the door so hard that a painting hanging on the wall fell to the floor. 

Harry collapsed into one of the chairs and sighed… 

DING DONG! Harry heard the doorbell ring from his rooms. He disentangled himself from the covers and went downstairs. Ron was at the door.

"What would the neighbors think?" Ron said, eyeing Harry's messy hair and his rumpled pajama pants. 

"Shut up," Harry yawned. 

"We're going to the Grind, and were wondering if you would want to come."

"Sure, just a sec, I gotta get dressed. Make yourself comfortable."

"'Kay." Harry went back up the spiral staircase and into his room. He pulled on dark blue robes and his cloak. He ran a brush through his hair (which didn't help) and went back down.

"All right, I'm ready."

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said, when he and Ron had Apparated to the Grind. "Hi Ginny, hi Jer-" Harry stopped in mid-sentence. Sitting next to Ginny was Jerasina Matten. 

"Hello Harry," Ginny said cheerfully. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong." Harry said, glaring at Jersey. He sat down next to Hermione and ordered some coffee from Chelsea.

"So, how have you been?" Hermione asked.

"I've been good," Harry said.

"So have I," Jersey said. 

"How are your jobs going?"

"They're going great," Harry said. "In the D.M I helped catch Lucius Malfoy, who has been on the run for about 5 or 6 years now."

"In MY job," Jersey said. "There is this asshole who-"

"Jersey," Ginny said in a warning voice. 

"All right, all right," Jersey said. 

"What is wrong with you too?" Hermione asked, "I mean, the only words that have come out of Jersey's mouth are sarcastic and you've been completely ignoring Jersey, Harry." Harry glared at Jersey for a moment, who glared back. 

"Did you two break up or something?" Ginny asked, looking from Harry to Jersey, and back at Harry.

"It's not important," Jersey said coldly. 

"Of course it's important," Hermione said, leaning forward. "Did you two break up?"   
Still glaring at each other, the two of them nodded slowly. 

"Oh, that's too bad," Ron said. "You two made such a nice couple." Jersey snorted. 

"Okay," Ginny said slowly. "Maybe we should change the subject."  
"Good idea," Hermione said. "Ginny, have you moved into Matt's apartment?"

"Yep, just finished last night," Ginny said, sipping her drink. "I still have to unpack a bunch of stuff. And last night, a bunch of books fell on me, that's how I got this." Ginny turned her head and showed a small cut with a bruise around it. 

"Ouch! That had to hurt," Ron said. 

"It did! But don't worry about it, it's healing fast."

"Okay…"

The five of them finished their coffee, and then Harry proclaimed that he had to go to work. He paid his part of the bill and Disapparated.

The next few months went by slowly. Harry had a few girlfriends, but each relationship ended in disaster. Harry and Jersey, were no longer speaking to each other. The only time that they saw each other was at Quidditch practice. Jersey would always leave with her new boyfriend, her "cousin". 

Harry was sitting at home one night when he heard DING DONG! He dropped the book that he had been reading and answered the door. Jersey was standing there. 

"I've come to get something that I left here a few months ago," she said stiffly. 

"What is it?" Harry said. Jersey took her wand and said, "Accio cloak!" Jersey's bright red cloak went flying to her. She put it over her shoulders and said, "Thank you Harry. And just to let you know, one of these days you will come back to me."

"Doubtful, very doubtful," Harry sneered. He closed the door in her face and went back to his book. He heard the doorbell ring again. He gave a frustrated sigh and went up and pulled the door open. 

"I told you-" Harry was about to say, but he stopped. It wasn't Jersey who was standing there. It was Ginny, with tears pouring down her face.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

A.N. That's all for now! This chapter is dedicated to Lizzy/Tygrestick who is a wonderful reviewer!!!!!!!!!! I seriously hope y'all review!!!!!!!!!!!

Malena


	12. Ginny

A

A.N. I'm back! Several people were correct when they guessed what is wrong with Ginny! Read and find out what the matter is!  
Malena

"Yes," Harry said, staring at her tear stained face. "Yes, come in." Harry stepped aside and let Ginny walk slowly in. 

"I'm s-sorry for disturbing you, but- but your house w-was the closest and I…" She broke off. 

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked. Ginny sobbed and more tears poured down her cheeks. Harry did the only thing that he could at that moment, and hugged her. Harry and Ginny stood there, Harry's arms wrapped around Ginny's shaking body while she sobbed into his shoulder. 

"Shh…" Harry said softly. "Shh, don't cry Gin. Please don't cry."

"I-I c-can't help it," Ginny said softly. 

"What happened?" Harry asked. He led her over to one of his couches and sat her down on it. "I can't help you feel better until you tell me what happened." Ginny opened her mouth, but no words came out. 

"Do you want me to call your family? They can come here and you can talk to them."

Ginny shook her head. "I-I don't think that-that I can."

"How about Hermione?" Harry asked. "And… Jersey. You could always talk to them." 

Ginny was quiet for a moment, before she slowly nodded. 

"Yes, I-I suppose that I can t-talk to them."

"While I'm calling them, do you want anything to eat or drink?" Ginny shook her head. Harry got up off of the couch and went up to his room to call Hermione and Jersey. 

_Oh my god, what in the world am I going to say to Jersey_, Harry thought bitterly. He flicked his wand and a fire appeared in the grate. 

"Show me Hermione," Harry said into the fire. All of a sudden, Hermione's face appeared in the fire, the flames dancing around it. 

"Hello Harry," Hermione said, smiling. "How're you?"

"I'm fine Herm," Harry said. "I didn't call to chat. Herm, Ginny just showed up at my apartment, she was crying. She won't tell me what's wrong. I said that I'd call you and Jersey so you could come and talk to her-"

"I'll be right over," Hermione said instantly. "I just have to go cancel my date with Ron."

"All right, but Herm, don't tell Ron about Ginny, she doesn't want to tell her family about whatever happened to her yet."

"Okay." With a small POP Hermione's head disappeared.

Harry heaved a sigh and then said, "Show me Jersey." 

Jersey's head appeared in the fire. 

"Well, well, well, Harry Potter," she spat. "I told you that you were going to come crawling back to me, what? Ten? Twenty minutes ago? 

"Cut the crap Jersey," Harry said, feeling irritated. "I'm calling because of Ginny."

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Jersey asked. 

"I don't know, she won't tell me. You and Hermione are the only people who she is willing to talk to right now."

"So?"

"_So?_ She came to my house crying her eyes out! All you can think about is our breakup! She's supposed to be your friend!"

"All right, all right, I'll do it. But only for Ginny, not for you."

"I never asked you to do it for me."

"Whatever." Jersey's head disappeared and Harry went back downstairs. Ginny was sitting on the couch, rubbing Spot behind the ears. 

"Ginny?" Harry said. "Hermione and Jersey are on their way. Are you sure that you don't need anything?"  
"I'm sure Harry," Ginny said, giving a small smile. "Thank you." Harry gave a small smile in return and then went into the kitchen. Hermione appeared a few seconds later and sat down next to Ginny. Jersey rang the doorbell and didn't speak to Harry when he answered the door. 

"Ginny, what happened?" Hermione asked. Ginny was starting to cry again. 

"Harry," Jersey said, speaking to him for the first time since she arrived. "Could you please leave, we need to speak to Ginny in private." Harry walked out of the kitchen and said, "I'm going to the Grind so you three can have some privacy. Herm, Jersey, would you like anything."

"Just get us some hot chocolate." Hermione said. Harry nodded and Disapparated. 

The Grind was quiet, only two or people were there. Harry ordered a latte for himself, and three hot chocolates. If Ginny still didn't want hers Hermione or Jersey could drink it. Or he could put a heat charm on it until tomorrow, so it would still be warm. Harry sat down on his usual chair and sipped his latte. 

He thought about going over to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and buying some more wax for his broomstick, but he instead he just walked around Diagon Alley.

What was wrong with Ginny? Harry asked himself. I feel so worried about her. I've never seen her like this. 

Harry sat down on a bench, put the tray of hot chocolate beside him, and glanced at his watch. He had been gone nearly 45 minutes. He waited fifteen minutes until he went back to his home. 

Hermione and Jersey were in Harry's kitchen, Jersey sitting at the breakfast bar, and Hermione on the other side of the counter. 

"Hey Harry," Hermione said softly. 

"I brought you your hot chocolates," Harry said. "Where's Gin?" Hermione glanced back at the couch. Ginny was laying on the couch, fast asleep, with a blanket over her. 

"You wouldn't mind if she sleeps here tonight, would you Harry?" Hermione asked. "I mean, she's had a rough day."

"Of course I wouldn't mind," Harry replied. "Though, maybe we should move her to one of the guest rooms. I've slept on that couch before, it hurts your neck. What happened to Ginny? I mean, if you can tell me. If she doesn't want me to know, fine. I'm just worried about her."

"We can tell you," Hermione said. "But first, let's move Ginny to the guest room." Harry nodded and went into the living room, where Ginny was. He put one of his arms around her and the other under her knees, and he lifted her from the couch. Hermione walked up the stairs first and led them into one of the guestrooms. She pulled back the covers on one of the bed and Harry placed Ginny on the bed. Hermione pulled the covers up to Ginny's chin and then retreated from the room. Harry turned off the light and then gave one more glance at Ginny. Her pearly white skin shone in the moonlight that was streaming through the window. The light also illuminated a dark blue bruise on her left cheek. Harry blinked and went downstairs. 

"What happened to Ginny?" Harry asked again. Hermione opened her mouth and started, "It all started when Ginny moved in with Matt…" 

"That slimy bastard," Jersey said angrily. 

"Well, after a week or so, he started to get comfortable with Ginny being there. He started acting like a jerk. He demanded that she-er… did things with him. She refused and he… he hit her. She didn't tell anyone, because he threatened that he would go to the Daily Prophet with all kinds of lies about her. So she kept quiet. And the abuse continued. Tonight he hit her several times, and she couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of his house. She didn't feel up to Apparating, so ran here."

"That bruise on her cheek-" Harry said. 

"Was from Matt," Hermione sighed. "It is so sad, in her sixth year she was tortured by Voldemort and now this…"

"Do you two want to stay with her tonight?" Harry asked. "I'm sure she would like to talk to you some more tomorrow." 

"I'm going on a business trip," Hermione said. "But tell her that if she ever needs me that she can call me."

"Yeah, me too," Jersey said. 

"All right," Harry said. 

"Harry, when she wakes up in the morning, be careful about what you say to her," Hermione said. "She's going through something hard."

"All right, I'll be careful."

"Oh, and here." Hermione handed him a key. "That is to my place. Ginny is going to need a place to live until she gets a home. Tell her she can stay at my place when she wakes up."

"I'll be sure to do that." 

"Okay, bye Harry."  
"Say hello to Ron for me."

"All right." Hermione gave Harry a small hug and Disappeared, with Jersey leaving a few seconds later. 

Harry went upstairs to his room, passing Ginny's on the way. She was curled up into a ball, still fast asleep. Spot was sleeping on the bed. 

Harry pulled off his clothes and pulled on his pajama pants. He crawled into bed and fell asleep. 

Sun was streaming through his window when Harry got up. He pulled on some clothes and went downstairs. Outside of his window was the image of rolling hills and a lake. He had always liked that scenery. 

Harry left for a moment and brought back some doughnuts for breakfast, as his cooking usually ended in up bursting into flame or something. 

He was sitting at his kitchen table, eating a chocolate glazed doughnut and sipping an Americana when Ginny came downstairs, one of the blankets wrapped around her.

"Good morning Ginny," Harry said, smiling at her. She gave a small smile back.

"Care for a doughnut?" Harry asked, pushing the box toward her. Ginny shook her head and sat down across from Harry. 

"Did they tell you?" Ginny asked, her voice hoarse. "About… last night?"

"Yes, Ginny. Hermione told me," Harry said slowly, setting down his food. Ginny nodded and said, "So, what do you think I should do now?"  
Harry was quiet for a moment, and then he said, "Well, I think that you should get your stuff from his house." Ginny looked up. "What?"

"Well, you certainly aren't going to be living there anymore," Harry said. "There's no way I am going to let you live there."

"But where will I live?" Ginny asked. 

"Until you can find an apartment you can live at Hermione's," Harry said. "She gave me her key last night and told me to give it to you. She's going to be away for a week or two." Harry stood up and took Hermione's key off of the counter. He gave it to Ginny, who turned it over in her hand.   
"Tell her I said thanks," Ginny said. 

"You can talk to her if you want," Harry said. "She said that you can call her anytime."

"I'll do that later," Ginny said. Suddenly she got a panicked look on her face. 

"Harry," Ginny said, shaking slightly. "I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"I can't go back there." Harry was thinking for a moment and then he said, "If you want I can go get your stuff for you." 

"Oh, no, Harry you don't have to-"

"I don't mind," Harry said. "You can stay here if you want. It's Saturday, so you probably don't have work."

Ginny turned brilliantly red. 

"What's Matt's address?"

Ginny wrote it down and gave it to Harry. 

Harry stood on the welcome mat in front of Matt's door. Harry rang the doorbell and he heard Matt call, "Just a minute!" After a few seconds the door flew open.

"Harry!" Matt exclaimed, beaming. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Harry said coldly. "I'm here to get Ginny's stuff."

The smile faded from Matt's face and was replaced by a look of cold fury. 

"So," he spat. "That little slut went running to you?" Matt didn't even have time to react as Harry punched him in the face. 

"Don't you dare call her that," Harry said. Matt rubbed the place where Harry's knuckles had connected with his jaw. 

"What was that for?" Matt asked. 

"Don't play dumb with me," Harry said. "Now, I'm here for Ginny's belongings. Could you _please_ get it for me." Matt, frowning and glaring at Harry disappeared into his apartment. He returned with several small boxes that he had shrunk. 

"There," Matt spat, thrusting the boxes into Harry's hand. Without another word, he slammed the door in Harry's face. 

Ginny moved into Hermione's apartment later that evening. Harry reminded her that if she ever needed anything Harry would be there. 

"Thank you so much Harry," Ginny said, running a brush through her hair. "I really…. I just… I'd like to say…"

"Don't worry about it, Gin," Harry said. "Just promise me that you'll tell your family about what happened. At least tell your mom."  
"I will Harry," Ginny replied. "Thank you. Bye."

Ginny Disapparated. 

A week later Harry was eating dinner when an old owl flew through the window and landed next to his plate. The owl dropped a letter onto his lap and fainted. Harry was greatly reminded of Errol, the Weasley's old owl. Harry opened the letter and pulled out a piece of parchment with fancy calligraphy on it. 

_To Mr. Harry Potter and Guest,_

You are cordially invited to the Witch Weekly awards. You yourself have been nominated for The Most Charming Smile and Biggest Accomplishment awards. You are a nominee of Biggest Accomplishment for your dealings with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We hope that you and your guest will be able to join us, for the Witch Weekly Awards only take place once every five years (excluding the Most Charming Smile award, which take place every year). 

Gilda Humphery

Chief Editor of Witch Weekly.

Harry gaped at the parchment and then read the first line again. _To Mr. Harry Potter and Guest_. He had to invite someone to go with him. 

Harry started to pace, he couldn't invite Ron and Hermione, only one guest. Parvati wouldn't go with him, Lavender was seeing someone, and Harry would never go with Jersey. 

Finally, he had an idea. He apparated to Hermione's apartment. Ginny answered the door. 

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Gin, I need to ask you something…"


	13. Witch Weekly Awards

A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep up the good work!!!!!!!

On the night of the Witch Weekly Awards, Harry was extremely nervous. He had never won an award of this sort before. 

__

You might not even win at all, Harry reminded himself. _I'm sure that a lot of people have done more important stuff in the last five years than I have. And loads of witches and wizards have better smiles than I do. _

Harry had gotten brand new, dark blue dress robes for this occasion (The shop was out of green). He had gotten a hair cut, it was now short, spiked, and bleached on the tips. Harry had also gotten new glasses, his old ones that his father had gotten him as a Graduation present were really scratched and were constantly getting lost. Harry's new ones were rimless, and had an Anti-scratch charm on them. Hermione and Ron had gotten tickets too, and were sitting with Ginny and Harry, at the same table. 

Ginny had accepted his invitation to the Awards, and Harry would be picking her up along with Ron, who was picking up Hermione. Ginny had seemed quite happy when Harry asked her to go with him. 

"I've been getting really bored here, and I need new dress robes anyway," were her exact words. Nevertheless, she had blushed deeply when he had asked her. 

Ron had been shocked to find out what had happened to her. When he and Harry had gone looking for new robes, Harry had to hold back Ron when Matt walked by the store. 

Harry ran a brush through his hair and looked once more in the mirror. 

Maybe I should start growing a goatee, Harry thought to himself, rubbing a finger on his chin. Nah.

Harry, not having anything else to do, Disapparated and Apparated to Hermione's apartment. Hermione answered the door, in her dress robes. 

"Hello Harry," Hermione said. "My, my, my, you do look nice tonight."

"Thanks, Herm. So do you," Harry said. "Is Ginny still here?"

"Of course, but she's still grooming. Why don't you come in and wait for her."

Hermione held the door open so Harry could walk inside. As usual, the room was neat, organized, and full of spell books.

"Make yourself at home," Hermione said, motioning to a plush leather chair. 

Harry sat down and looked around the room at some of the paintings. 

"Ahem," said Hermione from a doorway to Harry's right. "May I present, her highness-ouch! Stop poking me!- Ginny Weasley!" Hermione stepped to the side and revealed… an angel. Ginny's red hair was piled on top of her head, with a few strands spilling onto her shoulders. Her robes were a pale pink, with little roses embroidered on the hem and collar. Her lips were red and she had a soft blush on her cheeks. 

"I think Harry's starting to drool," Hermione whispered to Ginny. 

"I am not," Harry said. "It's just that… wow, Ginny. You look… gorgeous."

"Thanks," Ginny said, blushing more deeply.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked. "I'm meeting Ron in front of the theatre."

"We're all ready, aren't we?" Harry said, standing up.

"Yes," Ginny said. "Let's go." 

Harry extended his hand for Ginny to take. She put her hand in his timidly, and all three of them Disapparated.

Harry was greatly reminded of the Academy Awards for Muggles when they appeared in front of the Merlin theatre. There was a giant, blue carpet, and several wizards and witches milling around. Harry could see several reporters walking around, occasionally stopping witches and wizards to talk. 

Ron was waiting to the side. Hermione went up to him and they linked arms, then they both walked back over to Harry and Ginny. 

"Hello," said a witch. "I am Morgana Freeman from Witch Weekly. I hope that you don't mind if I ask you a few questions."

"No, we don't mind," Hermione said, earning herself a glare from Harry.

"Why have you decided to come to the Witch Weekly Awards?"

"We're here to see if Harry wins the Most Charming Smile Award and the Biggest Accomplishment Award." Ginny said softly.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," said Morgana Freeman, "Is this your date?"

"Er-"

"Yep," Hermione said, answering for him. 

"This is Ginny Weasley," Harry said. Ginny blushed deeply, but smiled all the same. 

"And for our last question, do you mind if we take a picture of all of you, and get your names?" Morgana motioned to a man beside her, who had a camera.

"We don't mind," Hermione and Ron said.

"Neither do we," said Ginny. After squishing together, they all smiled and the man took a picture with a very bright flash.

"Thank you very much," said Morgana, after writing down their names. The four of them continued down the carpet.

Harry passed Horatio, who was there with his wife. Harry and Ginny walked up and asked him how he was doing.

"Good," Horatio replied. "I'm here to do some work. I believe that a former Death Eater is going to be here, and I have to morph now, so go away." 

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked over to the entrance where several House Elves were helping people get seated. Harry gave a House Elf with large, electric blue eyes their names. Then the House Elf led them to a table, where three people were already seated. 

Ginny was looking around the giant theatre, there was a giant picture on the ceiling. The picture reminded Harry of the ceiling at Hogwarts, it was of a bright, sunny sky, even though it was starting to get dark outside.

"Mr. Potter?" said a voice behind him. Harry turned around in his seat and saw a man in black robes standing there. "I am a producer of the Witch Weekly awards. I was just informed that one of our presenters would not be able to attend. I was wondering if you would like to present the award for the Best Song by a Witch or Witches?"

"Come on Harry," Ginny said, patting his arm. "Go ahead. Say yes." 

"I guess so," Harry said. 

"Great," said the producer. "At 8:30 I will send a House Elf to come get you so you can be prepared."

"All right." 

They waited about 10 more minutes, while the rest of the wizards and witches got seated. All of a sudden the ceiling turned from day to night, and the theatre went dark. 

"Welcome!" Said a booming voice that echoed around the room, "To the 213th annual Witch Weekly Awards!" There were several flashes of light on the stage, and a giant explosion, with purple sparkling smoke. A witch had appeared where the explosion occurred. 

"Welcome, everyone, welcome," Said the witch. "I am Gilda Humphrey from Witch Weekly. Over the last five years we have been keeping our eyes out for people who have done extraordinary things, or have helped the Wizarding community in some way. I am going to be presenting the first award, which is the Most Reckless Flyer in a Quidditch Game." Gilda Humphrey started to read off a list of names from a little card in her hands. "And the winner is… Bartholomew "Speed" Norman!" There was enormous applause. Speed had not told Harry that he was nominated for any awards. Speed, who was seated about five tables away from Harry, stood up and walked up to the stage. 

"Cool," He said. "This is just… wow! I mean, I'm speechless…"

Speed stuttered through his whole speech, where he thanked a load of people. All of the speeches were like that. Harry was getting quite bored, and was most relieved when a House Elf came around to get him.

"Sir needs to follow Clinkers," said the Elf. "Clinkers will bring Sir backstage."

"Good luck Harry," Ginny whispered. 

"See you soon," Ron said, punching Harry guyishly in the shoulder. 

Harry stood up and followed Clinkers to a door on the side. About one hundred witches and wizards were rushing around.   
"Oh, Mr. Potter," said the wizard who had talked to him earlier. "You're presenting next, here is your card. After the nominees are announced by you, the winner's name will appear on the card. Good luck."

"Thanks," Harry said. He breathed deeply and walked out onto the stage when his name was called. 

"And now! Presenting the Best Song by a Witch or Witches, is Harry Potter!" There was enormous applause as he walked onto the stage. 

Harry could see Ron and Hermione yelling "Go Harry!" 

Several girls from the audience were shouting.

"Will you marry me?!" 

"Er…" Harry said, semi-shocked to find his voice was magically magnified. "No thanks. All right, the nominees for the Best Song my a Witch or Witches are…"

Harry read the names off of the card and right before his eyes the words rearranged to form the words _Celestina Warbeck_. 

"The winner is Celestina Warbeck!" Harry read. There was more applause and the announcer started to say "This is Celestina Warbeck's fourth Witch Weekly Award…"

Celestina started to walk up to the stage. A gold magazine, with the words Witch Weekly on the cover appeared in Harry's hand. He gave it to Celestina as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Good luck on your awards Harry," She whispered in a singsong voice.

Harry walked offstage while Celestina did an acceptance speech. 

During a brief intermission, one of the people at Harry's table told him that the Most Charming Smile award was coming up next, and then the Biggest Accomplishment Award was going to be the very last. 

As the nominees were read off of the card by the head singer in the Weird Sisters, Ginny patted Harry's hand as if to say, "Don't worry."

Harry smiled appreciatively at her. 

"And the winner is Gilderoy Lockhart! For the 13th year in a row!" 

There was clapping.

"You should have gotten it," Ginny said. "Your smile is much cuter than his is."

Suddenly she turned a brilliant shade of pink and looked down at her hands. 

"It's okay," Harry said. "Besides I don't really want to be compared to Lockhart anyway."

Ginny smiled at him. 

Harry and Ginny chatted for a little bit, during the last hour of the award show. 

"And now, for the award you have all been waiting for!" said the Minister of Magic (For those of you who don't know, in Harry's seventh year Cornelius Fudge was killed by Death Eaters, so a new one was elected). "The nominees are… Harry Potter!-" 

Harry turned red and smiled as the Minister read off the other names. 

"And the winner is * dramatic pause * Harry Potter!" 

Harry was shocked. Ginny threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. 

"You won!" said Hermione happily. "Go up there to get your award."

Harry stood up, and started to walk to the stage, several people were giving him a standing ovation. 

Harry shook hands with the Minister of Magic while he was handed his award. He turned toward the audience and said, "Thanks. Er… I really don't know what to say. Thank you to Witch Weekly, for feeling that I had the biggest Accomplishment, and to my friends, to my family, Sirius, Remus, to my teachers, Professor Dumbledore, and to the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey. I can't think of anything else to say. Goodnight, and thank you."

There was more applause as Harry walked offstage. 

"Congratulations Mr. Potter," said one of the stagehands. 

"Mr. Potter, would you mind if we have some photos taken?" asked another witch. 

"Sure, why not."

Harry posed with his award and smiled while several people from various magazines and newspapers took pictures. 

About thirty minutes later, Harry was allowed to leave. He walked out of the giant doors, with several House Elves bowing as he passed. 

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were waiting outside for him.

"Congratulations Harry!" Hermione squealed. 

"Can I see the award?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, handing it to him.

"Jeez, this thing is heavy," Ron said, weighing it in his hands. "It must weigh ten pounds."

"Great job Harry," Ginny said, standing off to the side and blushing. 

"I really think that we should get home," Hermione said, "It's almost midnight."

"Okay," Ginny said. "But wait, I need to speak with Harry for a second."

"All right," Ron said. He linked his arm with Hermione and they both disappeared. 

"What's the matter Gin?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for all you've done," Ginny said. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, reaching over and patting Ginny on the shoulder. She flinched.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said, pulling his hand back. 

"No," Ginny said. "It's just that…" Harry could see the tears welding up in her eyes. 

"It's just that breaking up with you was a big mistake."

"Ginny-" 

"Harry," Ginny said. "Breaking up with you was the stupidest thing I ever did in my life."

"Gin, the worst thing I ever did was let you walk away." Ginny looked up at Harry, a tear trickling down her cheek. Harry reached up and brushed it away. Then, timidly, he leaned forward and kissed her. 

When he pulled away Ginny had her eyes closed. She slowly opened them and said. "I'll see you soon then, Harry?"

"Very soon, hopefully," Harry replied. 

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Gin."

A.N. * Sigh * Now I feel all mushy and romanticy. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, now please review!!!!!!! They are really appreciated!!

Malena 


	14. France

A

A.N. Hey Peeps! Thanx for all of the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to SEEKER_2000, who is an awesome reviewer!!!!!!!!!!!

Malena

Harry woke up at six thirty, with Spot licking him in the face. Harry got up and took Spot for an early morning walk. While Spot lifted his leg to a tree, Harry was thinking of the previous night's events.

_So, Ginny and I are back together,_ Harry thought. He couldn't help it, he grinned happily. Harry glanced at his watch and realized that it was fifteen minutes until seven, and until he had Quidditch Practice.

Harry returned to his apartment and pulled on his Quidditch robes. Then he Disapparated to the Quidditch field. Harry walked to where the rest of the team was crowded around Speed. 

"Yep! I, Speed Norman, is the most Reckless Flyer in a Quidditch Match," he gloated. "Why Potter! Did you hear the news? I am the-"

"Most Reckless Flyer, I know," Harry said. "I was there last night."

"Oh, yes, you won that er… award."

"Yep."  
"You won an award?" Jersey asked. "For what?"

"Biggest Accomplishment."

"Really? I thought that you would've won for biggest jacka-"

"Jersey," Yolanda said warningly. 

"All right team, we've got an important Quidditch Match coming up," Wallus said. "Can anyone tell me which one it is?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Over here!" Jersey exclaimed, raising her hand high into the air. "Over here!"

"Yes Jersey?" Wallus said.

"The European Cup."

"That's right. If we win this next match we are going to be playing against France in the Eurpean Cup." Harry was shocked. He didn't know that the last few games that he had played in were semi-finals. He hadn't been paying much attention lately. 

"Let's go practice!" 

As Harry packed up his Firebolt he noticed someone hovering over his shoulder. He spun around and found himself face to face with Ginny.

"Hey Harry," she said. 

"Gin? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well, every Saturday my mom, Hermione, Jersey and I all have tea together, I was just stopping by so Jersey and I can go together. I saw you over here so I thought I'd say hi."

"That's nice of you," Harry said. "I need to ask you something. If we get to play for the European Cup, it will be held in France. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

Ginny looked shocked for a moment, but then she smiled. "I'd love to."

"It's not for sure, but we have a good chance to win the next match, and if we do win, we'll go to France."

"Just think, we won't have to go to _The Magic of France_ or _Paris_ or whatever anymore," Ginny said.   
"Yeah."

"Hey Gin," Jersey said, coming up behind her, "Ready to go have tea?"

"Yep. Let's go. See you soon Harry," She added.   
"Bye Gin." 

Ginny and Jersey disappeared and a few seconds later so did Harry.

"Welcome to the 317th annual European Cup!" Yelled Ludo Bagman over the screaming crowd. "Here is the Puddlemere United Quidditch Team! Matten!…"  
Harry was nervous. No, Nervous was an understatement. He was somewhere between panicking and fainting. 

"Don't worry," Ginny had told him before the Quidditch match. "You'll do fine. You're the best Quidditch player that I have ever known."

Then she kissed him and said goodbye before going to her seats in the stands with the Weasleys and Harry's Dad. 

"Potter!" Cried Bagman. Harry took a deep breath and ran out onto the Quidditch Field. It was bright and sunny. Harry ran to stand beside Jersey.

"Nervous Harry," she said through gritted teeth.

"No, why would I be nervous?" 

"Because I feel like I'm about to loose my lunch," Jersey said. "That's how nervous I am. Oh! Look, there's my boyfriend!" She gave a little wave to someone in the crowd.  
"I thought that he was your cousin," Harry said sarcastically. "Or wait, was it your brother?" Jersey punched him in the shoulder. 

"All right, you know what, I'm calling a truce." Jersey said. "You've got Ginny, and I've got Cody. We don't need to keep torturing each other about it. Truce?" She held out her hand, which Harry shook.

Ludo Bagman was now calling out the French team. After announcing the referee, the two captains shook hands, or at least that's what Ludo said it was, from where Harry was it looked like they were trying to break each other's fingers. 

The referee blew the whistle suddenly, and all 14 Quidditch players flew into the air and went shooting off in different directions. 

Harry flew higher than the rest of them, glancing around for the Snitch. The opposing Seeker followed suit, floating in the air about twenty feet away from Harry. 

"'Ou are going down," said the opposing Seeker through a thick accent. 

"No, you are," Harry said under his breath. On instinct, Harry went into a sharp dive and faked a look of concentration. 

"Look at them go!" Cried Bagman. "Potter and Livre go shooting to the ground! Oh! I say!"

Harry pulled out of his dive, only about a half of an inch between him and the ground. Livre, the other Seeker, rolled off of her broom. 

"Ooh! Potter was feinting!"

"No shit Sherlock," Harry muttered under his breath. He flew back up into the air, searching around for the Snitch while several medi-wizards ran onto the field. 

"And Livre is back in the air!" Livre, only getting a broken nose, flew back into the air and flipped off Harry. Harry returned the gesture and flew off. 

  
It seemed obvious that the team from France had been reading _The Beater's Bible_. One part of the book said, Take out the Seeker, and they were trying very hard to do that. 

"ON YOUR LEFT POTTER!" Bellowed Speed. Harry had to turn over in midair as a Bludger came shooting toward him. 

"Close shave, Harry," Jersey said, flying after the Bludger and hitting it toward the French Keeper. 

Harry, his eyes darting around the stadium, spotted a whole entire row of red hair. It was the Weasleys, they were holding their Omnioculars up to their eyes, and waving at Harry. He waved back and then flew off in search of the Snitch. 

Suddenly, he spotted it. It was hovering below Jersey, who was swinging her club to hit a Bludger.

"Jersey," Harry hissed. "Don't move!"

"Why not?" Jersey asked, turning suddenly and looking at Harry. The Snitch, sensing the movement, went speeding away, with Harry chasing after it. 

Livre spotted Harry speeding after the Snitch and shot after him. They were speeding toward the ground, the Snitch only feet before them. Harry took one of his hands off of his Firebolt and reached out toward the Snitch. Suddenly, both of them hit the ground and went rolling off of their brooms. Harry, making a wild swipe with his hand, caught the Snitch. But he had hurt his leg when they had hit the ground. Harry now stood on one leg, holding up the Snitch high in the air while the six other teammates went speeding toward him.

"Yes! Yes! You did it! We did it! You did it!" Cried Jersey. 

"Great Job Potter!" Yelled Wallus. Harry just grinned…

"You were great out there today Harry," said James later that evening, when Harry was packing up his stuff. 

"Thanks Dad," Harry said, zipping up his broom case. 

"How's your leg?" James asked, eyeing the bandage that was wrapped around Harry's ankle. 

"It's fine, I just have to keep the bandage on for a day or so."

"Right, well, I'm sure that you want to go party with your teammates…"

"Actually, I've got a date with Ginny," Harry said. James raised his eyebrow and smirked at Harry. 

"Don't look at me like that Dad," Harry said. 

"No, I'm just thinking that I proposed to your mother in France," James winked at Harry and then disappeared. Harry rolled his eyes and then lifted his broomcase. 

"You were flying really well out there," Ginny said as they walked down a huge street. Muggles were walking all around. 

"Thanks," Harry said. "I saw you in the stands."

"I know, I saw you wave." Harry grinned.

"So, where are we going?" 

"Guess."

"I honestly don't know." 

"Follow me," Harry said. He led her to a park that was almost deserted. "Hold my hand."

Ginny put her hand in his and they both disappeared. 

"Oh my god," Ginny gasped. "It's beautiful." She was looking up at a giant castle.

"This is where Merlin spent his summer," Harry said. "There is a tour starting in ten minutes. Do you want to go?"

"Of course," Ginny said, still looking up at the stained glass that twinkled in the windows. Harry linked arms with her and they both went up to the drawbridge, where a wizard dressed up as Merlin was standing. 

"You two seem to be the only ones tonight," said 'Merlin' with a heavy accent. "Of course, most people are out celebrating or rioting, depending on if you were for England or France."  
"Okay, how much does it cost?" Harry asked, reaching into his pocket for some money. 

Suddenly the man glanced up at Harry's forehead.  
"Merlin's beard," He gasped. "Or should I say, my beard. Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said. "How much does the tour cost."

"For you and your lovely lady it is free," said Merlin. "Now come, let us begin the tour."

The man led the two of them up the crystal looking steps of Merlin's castle.

"After helping with King Arthur for many years, Merlin retired and moved into two houses, this one for summer and the other for winter…"

"Oh man, I wish I lived here," Ginny gasped as she looked up at a stained glass rose that was put on a door. 

"Merlin was a very big fan of stained glass," said the wizard, "Continuing on our tour…"

Each room was more beautiful than the next. The bedrooms were enormous, huge beds with silk and velvet sheets. 

But the most beautiful room had to be the ballroom. The floor seemed to be glass, and underneath the floor were fishes of many colors swimming around the many water flowers. There was music echoing around the room and the ceiling had a stained glass lily that was held by an angel. 

"It's beautiful," Ginny whispered, looking up at the ceiling. 

"It's not as beautiful as you," Harry said, wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny blushed and smiled. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder and they walked away.

"So, are you ready to get something to eat?" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. 

"I suppose," Ginny said. 

After eating a small dinner, Harry walked Ginny back to her hotel room.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said. "I had a lot of fun today."

"You're welcome," Harry said. He leaned forward slowly and kissed her on the lips. The two of them stood there, lips locked together, right outside of Ginny's room.

"Well, I suppose that I had better go," Harry said after the kiss was broken.

"Harry?" Ginny said. 

"Yes Gin?"

"Would you like to come in?" 

"Ginny? What are you smiling about?" Asked Hermione the next day. It was Saturday, and as a special treat, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Jersey and Ginny were going to brunch in a French restaurant. They had decided to stay a few days after the match, to see the sights and stuff like that.  
"Smiling?" Ginny asked, putting some sugar in her tea. "I'm not smiling."

"Yes you are," Mrs. Weasley said. "Really dear, you've had that same smile on your face all day." Mrs. Weasley sipped her tea, still looking at her daughter. "Are you in love?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said. 

'That's not just an "I'm in love" smile," Jersey said, sitting back in her chair, analyzing Ginny. "No, I think it's also an "I got me some" smile."

"Oh honestly, you're worse than Ron," Ginny said. 

"Did you?" Hermione asked. 

"Did I what?"

"_You_ know." 

"Oh come on-"

"Was it with Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum!" 

"Ginny, just spill the beans. You did do it, didn't you?"

"No comment."  
"No comment means yes."

"It does not!"

"Does too!"

"Now girls," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ginny, I know you're a grown woman now, you're almost 20, but honestly, you're acting like a 12 year old. We're all grown women, so spill the beans." 

"Was it good?" Hermione asked. Ginny, who sighed exasperatedly, put down her tea and then looked up at the three of them. 

"Well, was it good?" Jersey asked. Ginny, blushing, nodded. 

"Ooh, give us some of the details," Jersey said. 

"Jersey, what do you care?" Ginny exclaimed. "You've slept with him."

"So?"

"Oh for pete's sake," Ginny said. "Can we change the subject?"

"No," said Hermione. "Do you think he might be the one?"

"Hermione-"

"Ginny, just tell us," Mrs. Weasley said. "Do you love him?"

Ginny was silent for a moment, and then she nodded. 


	15. Couldn't think of name

A

"Hey Harry!" Yelled Ron, "Come out back! It's almost time for dinner!" Harry was having dinner at the Weasley's. Fred and George's girlfriends were there too, Angelina and a woman named Nadine, and so was Percy's longtime girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. Hermione was there with Ron, and Harry was there with Ginny. Ginny had also invited Jersey and Cody, or whatever her boyfriend's name was. They would be having dinner outside, since there was no way to fit 14 people into their cramped kitchen (thank god Bill and Charlie weren't there).

"Harry, Ron, help with the tables will you," Mrs. Weasley asked as she walked by carrying several plates.

Harry and Ron levitated the tables over to the spot where they were going to be eating and Mrs. Weasley bustled back into the kitchen and continued to cook. 

Ginny and Jersey set the tables and Mrs. Weasley brought out the food. Then all 14 people sat down and started to eat. 

"Harry, can you pass the potatoes."

"Ron, look out for your glass!" 

"I'm going to go get another fork, I dropped mine."

"I'll just summon you another one dear."

Eventually, all of them had served themselves and they sat around the tables, eating and talking happily. 

"So George, Fred, how has the Joke Shop been?" Hermione asked.

"We're putting out a new line of products in late summer…"

Harry and Ginny sat side by side, eating their dinner. Jersey was smirking at them, as was Hermione. Every so often Mrs. Weasley would glance down at their end of the table. 

"So, Harry, do you want to go out tomorrow?" Ginny asked. 

"I dunno, what's tomorrow's date?"

"It is the 7th of June. Why? Do you have something planned?" Harry had paled slightly. "I can't tomorrow Gin," Harry said. 

"Why not?"

"It's Voldemort's deathday," Harry said. Three years before Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort, killing him with the Deathday Curse. However, once a year, on Voldemort's deathday, he would come alive again, pure evil. Every year, several Aurors would stand guard at Voldemort's grave, making sure that he would not rise from the dead for one night. Harry always stayed at home on that day, never going outside, just in case.

"Maybe I'll come over and we can watch a novie or whatever those things are called," Ginny said.

"Movie," Harry corrected. "Sure, I'd like that. Thanks Gin."

"No problem," Gin said, pecking him on the cheek.

Jersey snorted into her mashed potatoes. 

"Shut up Jersey," Ginny muttered. 

"Why don't we all go over to your place?" Hermione said, joining the conversation. "There is safety in numbers. And I like watching movies on your big screen."

"Fine, we'll watch movies," Harry said. "But you guys will have to bring them, there is no way that I'm going outside tomorrow."

"Who will walk Spot?"

"Dad's watching him tomorrow."

"How is your dad anyway?"

"He's okay, he's a little nervous about tomorrow too. But he's going to be packing for his trip to Africa, so he'll be keeping himself busy," Harry said. "Hermione, how's your job going?"

"It's going well…" They continued to chat for a few minutes, until Mr. Weasley clinked his fork to his wine glass and said, "I'd like to say a toast." He rose out of his seat and said, "This is too all of you lovely couples, may you remain happy and your love for each other remains for many years."  
They drank to that, and then George rose out of his seat and said, "I have an announcement to make. Since Fred was too much of a fraidy cat to say this- ouch!- I'd like to congratulate Fred and Angelina on their recent engagement." 

There was a stunned silence, then Ron said. "You're engaged? That's wonderful!" 

There was a murmur of agreement and then they all drank.

"When did you ask her?" Mr. Weasley asked. 

"Only three days ago."

"Was it romantic?" Ginny asked, leaning over Harry in order to talk to Angelina. 

"It was very romantic. He asked me to come into the shop for a second, and then and owl came flying into the room with a letter trimmed in lace. He opened the letter and then said, "I think it's for you." And there was a ring attached to the letter, and the words, _you are the most perfect woman in the world. I'm in love with you. Will you marry me_? And then Fred took the ring from the letter, got down on his knee and said, 'will you?' and I said yes."

Hermione, Ginny and Jersey sighed dreamily. 

"That sounds so perfect," Jersey said. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were now talking with Fred and Angelina, already starting to plan the wedding ceremony. 

When night had fallen, Harry helped put the tables back into the Burrow and kissed Ginny goodnight. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Ginny," he whispered in her ear. "Love you."

"Love you too," Ginny replied. 

"Awww," said Hermione and Jersey, putting on annoyingly high voices. Ginny rolled her eyes and waved goodbye as Harry disappeared. 

Harry was sitting at home, not really reading the newspaper. It was June 7th, Voldemort's Deathday. Harry had gotten a letter from the Ministry, saying that there were four wizards guarding the grave, and yet, Harry would jump at every sound. 

Harry nearly yelled out loud when he heard the doorbell. 

"Who is it?" He called. 

"It's Gin," yelled the person outside the door. Harry got up, and slowly opened the door. 

"Hey Gin," when he saw that it was actually her, he pulled her into a hug and brought her inside. 

"Have Hermione and Ron arrived yet?" Ginny asked, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. 

"Nope, not yet," Harry said. Almost as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Harry disentangled himself from Ginny's arms and pulled open the door. 

"We brought movies," Hermione said. "Scream, I know what you did last summer-"

"Really trying to set the mood, aren't you," Harry said. 

"Hey, I like scary movies," Hermione said, sticking out her bottom lip and pouting. 

"All right, I'll make the popcorn, you can start the movie," Harry said. 

Hermione, Ron and Ginny went into the den where the TV was. Harry poured some corn kernels into a bowl and flicked his wand. The corn instantly turned into popcorn and Harry brought the bowl into the den. 

Hours later Harry and Ginny lay curled up at one end of the couch, their face glowing from the TV screen. Hermione and Ron were sitting on the other side, Ron's arm around Hermione's shoulder. 

"We're out of popcorn," Hermione observed, looking into the bowl.

"I'll get some more," Harry said, standing up and taking the bowl. He walked into the kitchen and had just poured some more popcorn into the bowl, when there was a large clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning shot across the sky. 

"Harry!" Ginny said. "Do you have more popcorn?" 

"Yeah! Harry called, "Coming." Harry glanced at t clock. It was 11:34. Twenty six minutes until midnight, and before Harry could stop worrying. Harry, sitting back down on the couch, pulled Ginny back into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as the four of them watched a girl get viciously slashed by a person wearing a mask. It was not exactly the most romantic thing in the world. There was another bolt of lighting and Ginny tensed. 

"Gin's afraid of lighting," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry held Ginny closer.

At the end of the movies, it was five minutes to midnight. 

"Thanks for having us come watch movies," Hermione said, giving Harry a quick hug. 

"Thanks for coming," Harry replied. Harry kissed Ginny goodbye and gave her an extra hug. 

"I'll see you soon," Ginny said. 

"Mmm," Harry said. "Goodbye Gin."

"Bye." Gin, Hermione and Ron disappeared. Three minutes. 

Harry sat down in a chair and picked up the newspaper he had been "reading" earlier. There was only one minute to go, and Harry heard KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK… Harry glanced at the door. 

"Who is it?" Harry called. 

"It's your dad," said James's familiar voice. Harry threw down the paper and opened the door. 

"The Ministry just called me. Voldemort did not rise again, all though the Aurors said that they heard some scratching and wailing from the coffin."

"I thought he was six feet under!"

"He is, but apparently he's a very loud scratcher and wailer. 

About two months later, Harry asked Ginny to move in with him. 

"I don't know…" Ginny replied. Harry could tell by the look in her brown eyes that she was thinking about Matt.

"Gin, you don't have to if you don't want to," Harry said. "It's just that, I want to be… be near the woman who… I love."

"That's sweet Harry," Ginny said. Ginny, put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. 

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked, pulling away for a moment. 

Ginny thought for a moment. "Yep." Harry pulled her closer for a hug. "But what will Hermione do without me?" 

"She's moving in with Ron," Harry said.   
"Well, in that case, when can I move in?" 

"Go get your stuff."

__

*Flash back ends *

A.N. For those of you who don't remember, that whole last part was a giant flashback. 

Molly Weasley was sitting at her dinner table with her husband when an owl flew through the window. It was raining outside and the letter was dripping wet. The owl looked as though it had flown over seas in order to get the letter to them.

Molly opened the letter and realized that she could hardly read it. The words were smudged, and Molly could only read one entire sentence. _ Eric and Tierra are so nice, we're sure you'll like them_. The only other things that Molly could read was individual words. _Australia, Letters,_ _Miss, Honeymoon,_ were only a few of the words she could read. From reading this she could see that the letter was from her daughter and son-in-law. She sighed happily. She hadn't gotten many letters from them, only 3 in one year…

* Flashback *

"Harry!" Albus Dumbledore exclaimed, looking up from his desk. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Professor," Harry replied. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine," Dumbledore replied. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Really? Doing what?"

"Well, first I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I am going to ask Ginny to marry me."


	16. Happy days

A

A.N. For those of you who don't remember, the flashback started in the very first chapter. I know it's a little confusing, but that's how the story goes. This chapter is dedicated to Fallen*Angel, who is a great reviewer!!!!!!!!!!

Malena

"Happy Birthday to you!" sang Ron, Hermione, Jersey, Harry and all of the other Weasleys. They were celebrating Ginny's 21st birthday at the Burrow. She had a huge, Strawberry with creamcheese frosting cake in front of her. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and blew out all 21 of the candles. Everyone in the room clapped and whooped. 

"We'll cut the cake," Mrs. Weasley said. "Why don't you start to open your presents." 

They all went outside where a large pile of presents was waiting for Ginny. 

"You shouldn't have," Ginny said, looking at the pile. 

"Don't worry about it Gin," Charlie said, rubbing her on the head. "We'd do anything for our little sister."

"I know, but-"

"Just start to open the presents," Hermione said, handing her one of them. 

Ginny sat down and started to pull the wrapping off of one of the presents. It was a book about Merlin, after all, she had told Hermione all about Merlin's castle. 

"Open ours next," Fred said. "It's from both me and Angelina." 

It was a gift certificate to a jewelry store in Diagon Alley. 

"Open mine next," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. He handed her a box with a few air holes in the side. Ginny took the top off of the box and gasped. 

"Oh my god, Harry it's so… adorable," She reached into the box and pulled out a pure white kitten with bright yellow eyes. The small crowd of people huddled around her oohed and awed at the sight of the kitten. 

"What are you going to name him?" Harry asked. 

"I don't know," Ginny said, stroking the kitten's soft fur. "Wait a minute, what's this?"

There was a note attached to the kitten's collar. 

Meet me in the backyard of the Burrow at eight o'clock tonight. I have a surprise for you.

Love,

Harry

Ginny read the note to herself and then put it in her pocket. She smiled as she stroked the kitten some more and then said, "I'm going to call him Merlin." 

Still patting the kitten she took another present and started to open it. 

"Mum? Will you watch Merlin for me? Harry has a surprise for me, and I don't know what it is," Ginny said. 

"Of course dear," Molly Weasley said, taking the cat in her arms. "Just come by here when you're done."

"I will," Ginny replied. She kissed her mother on the cheek and then went out the backdoor. 

Harry was standing there, a rose in his hand. 

"For you," He said, holding it out to her. Ginny took it and smelled it. 

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you." Harry leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. 

"Close your eyes," he whispered. She did, and she instantly felt herself Disapparating. She didn't know where they had gone. 

Harry looked around the deserted corridor. Professor Dumbledore had lifted the spell that doesn't let you Apparate on Hogwarts grounds, just for that one night. There were candles flickering all around. Harry and Ginny were standing outside the Gryffindor portrait hole, only the Fat Lady wasn't there at the moment. Harry had wanted total privacy. 

"All right, you can open your eyes," Harry said. She did, and looked around, slightly startled. 

"Harry, are we at Hogwarts?" she asked, looking up at the empty picture of the Fat Lady.

"Yes."

"Why?" 

"Ginny, this is the first place we kissed," Harry now leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. 

"That is so sweet." Ginny said against his lips. "But, if you don't mind my asking, why are we here?"

Harry pulled away from the kissed and said. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure, anything Harry."

"Ginny, I love you-" 

"I love you too."

"I fell in love with you in my seventh year, and I'm still falling. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I wouldn't be able to live without you. Ginny…" Harry reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a box.

"With you, I am the happiest man on earth. Will you- Ginny, will you marry me?"

Harry opened the box and pulled out a ring. It had gold twisted into a vine, and in the center of the vine was a flower, with a diamond in the middle. Ginny gasped, covered her mouth with her hand and stared at the ring. Then, she looked at Harry, and said, "Of course I'll marry you." She pulled him up off of the ground and planted a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away he took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. 

She looked at it and said, "Harry, it's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Harry said. "We'd better get back, they'll probably start to worry about us."

"Why don't you just go back to the apartment," Ginny said. "All of my new presents were already transported there. I just have to get Merlin."

"All right, see you there," Harry said, kissing her lightly on the lips once again.

"Bye." 

Harry disappeared, and after a stunned moment, so did Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny, You're back!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Most of the Weasleys were cuddled up on some couches back at the Burrow, along with Hermione and Jersey. 

"Yep," Ginny said in sort of a dazed voice.

"Have a good snogging session?" Fred asked, causing Angelina to hit him on the arm. 

"Gin is something wrong?" Hermione asked. 

"No, Hermione," Ginny said, unable to hold her smile any longer. "Everything is perfect."

"Really?" Jersey said. "Why is it so perfect?" Ginny smiled even wider, but didn't answer. 

"That's a lovely rose," Hermione said, gazing at the rose that Ginny was still clutching in her hand. "May I see it?" Ginny held out the rose and gave it to Hermione. But Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand. 

"Oh my god, Gin," she gasped, gazing at the ring that was glittering on her finger. "What-where-how-" Jersey now went over to Ginny. 

"He asked you to marry him?" She gasped. 

"Yes!" Ginny said, unable to control her happiness. Hermione and Jersey pulled Ginny into a group hug. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing happily into Mr. Weasley's shoulder. 

"Harry is going to be my brother-in-law," Ron said in a dazed voice.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you," Hermione said, tears starting to come out of her eyes. "Tell us about it."

Ginny sat down and explained how Harry had taken her to the place that they first kissed and then asked her. 

"That is so romantic," Hermione said, after Ginny had finished talking. 

"My little girl is going to get married," Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "I am so happy." She pulled Ginny into a hug. 

"So am I Mum," Ginny said. "It's getting late. I'd better go to the apartment. Harry must be worrying."

"Come back tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said. "I want to see both of you together."

"We will Mum," Ginny said. She took Merlin in her arms and Disapparated. 

Six months later, Ginny and Harry's wedding took place. A magical wedding is the exact same as a Muggle wedding, they wear tuxedos and a wedding gown. And hour before the wedding, Jersey and Hermione were helping Ginny get dressed. She was wearing a long, white gowned. A short tail went in the back of it. The dress was pretty simple, a semi-low neck, and no sleeves. There was a bow in the back. Ginny's hair was piled on top of her hair, with small jewels enchanted to stay in her hair. Ginny was so beautiful. Hermione was Ginny's Maid of Honor. Ron was Harry's Best Man. Harry was all dressed, a black tuxedo and a tie (not a bow tie, because I can't imagine Harry wearing one of those). He was pacing the room. James was in one corner, and Sirius was in the other. 

"It'll be fine, Harry," Sirius said. "You're acting just like your dad did when he was married."

"Hey-" James started to exclaim. 

"Hey, Harry," Ron said, coming into the room. "My mum wants to talk to you." Harry, stopped pacing immediately and went out into the bright sunlight. The ceremony was going to be outside, under an alter that had roses and lilies weaving through the wood. 

Mrs. Weasley was standing near the alter, waiting for Harry. 

"Harry dear," she said, hugging him. "After this you're going to be part of the family. I know that you and Ginny are perfect for each other. I hope that you will always be happy."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. 

"Call me Molly," she said. 

"Molly," Harry corrected himself. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry one more hug before Disapparating somewhere. 

_Dum dum da-dum Dum Da Dum da-dum,_ came the music from the piano that had been brought outside. Harry smiled as Ginny came out of the building, slowly walking past the rows of people, who had all turned around to look at her. She smiled at Harry as she walked up to him. 

"You look gorgeous," he whispered. 

"You don't look so bad yourself," she joked. They turned toward the minister as he started the ceremony. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" 

(I'm going to skip the next part, since I don't know the whole speech, plus it would be a little boring)

"You may kiss the bride," said the Minister. Harry leaned forward and kissed Ginny on the lips, and everyone in the crowd burst into cheers and applause. Harry pulled away from the kiss and said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Ginny replied. 

__

End Flashback

A.N. * sigh *. I hope that you liked this chapter! In the next chapter Harry and Ginny return from their honey moon!!!! Please review!

Malena


	17. Eric and Tierra

A

A.N. Hey peeps, this is the finale * sniff *. Please R/R!!!!!!!!!! 

Malena

Molly Weasley was most surprised when she awoke with another letter from Harry and Ginny. 

__

November 27

_Dear Mum/Molly,_

We are having a wonderful time in New York. We saw the Statue of Liberty and a wizarding museum! Before this we were in Salem, visiting an old witch burning site. Eric and Tierra are fine, and they can't wait to meet you! Tierra is with me right now, watching me write this letter. 

"Ah yes," Molly said to herself, "Those new friends of Harry and Ginny."

_Anyway, in two weeks we will be returning to England. Harry will be going a few days in advance in order to get the new house ready for Tierra and Eric. I believe that the new house is only two miles away from the Burrow, so you'll be able to come see us whenever! Gotta go._

XOXOXOXXOX

Love,

Harry and Ginny. 

Molly reread the letter before putting it up on the mantelpiece with the four other letters she had received, including the one that was ruined by the rain. Molly stood back and admired the letters before starting to make breakfast. She had just put some sausages on the stove, when she heard a knock at the door. 

"One moment!" She called. She walked to the door and opened it. Ron and his fiancée, Hermione, were standing there. 

"Hello mum," Ron said, giving her a short hug. "We just thought we would come for a visit this morning." 

"It's nice to see you two," Molly said. "Why don't you come have breakfast with us?"

"We'd like that," Hermione said. 

"Arthur! Breakfast!" Called Molly. After all four of them were seated, and started eating, Molly told them that Harry and Ginny were coming back in two weeks. 

"Really?" Ron said, through a mouthful of eggs. "Did he write you?"

"Yes, I got a letter just this morning." Molly went over to the mantelpiece and got the letter. 

"Um… mom."

"Yes dear?" 

"This was dated a week and a half ago," Ron said, pointing to the date. 

"You're right!" Molly exclaimed. "That means that Harry will be returning soon, maybe even today!" 

"He got a new house?" Hermione asked, reading over Ron's shoulder. 

"I guess so," Molly said. "Funny, he never mentioned it in his other letters."

"He never told us." 

"I thought that the apartment would be fine for a couple like them."

"Maybe they want to get a permanent home," Hermione said. 

"Maybe." 

All of a sudden another owl flew into the room. It was from Harry. 

_ Dear Molly and Arthur,_

I just arrived in England! Would it be all right if I stopped by later tonight? That way I can tell you more about Eric and Tierra-

"Who?" Asked Hermione. 

"They're Ginny and Harry's new friends," Molly said. "I don't know where they met them though."

_Ginny misses you, and I'm going to return to New York tomorrow so I can get her. Hope to see you soon!_

Harry

"He's here!" Squealed Hermione happily. "I can't wait to see him!" 

"Well, you can come over to see him tonight," Molly said. "Oh my, I must clean up the house!" She bustled away, waving her wand here and there, making all of the dust fly up the chimney and out of the house. 

At around seven that evening there was a knock at the door. Ron, who had jumped up and ran to the door, pulled it open. 

Standing there was a tall man, with dark, black hair and glasses. 

"Harry!" Ron said, giving Harry a hug, which Harry returned. "How've you been?"

"I've been good," Harry said. "I got your letter! Getting married soon?"  
"Not that soon," Ron said. "Come in." After being hugged by everyone else in the room, Harry sat down and started to tell the Weasleys about his and Ginny's travels. 

After almost thirty minutes of talking, Molly asked about Tierra and Eric.

"So, tell us about your friends, Tierra and Eric." Mrs. Weasley said, sipping some tea. "Where are they from?"

Harry was staring at her. 

"Didn't you get our letter?" Harry asked. 

"Which one? We have five," Arthur said, pointing up at the mantel. 

"_Five_! We sent sixteen!" Harry exclaimed. "Which ones did you get?" 

"Go look." Harry looked up at the letters and read a few of them. 

"You don't know," Harry finally whispered. 

"Don't know what dear?" Molly asked. 

"Er… Ginny and I will tell you after I go get her," Harry said. He glanced at his watch. "Oh, I have to go," He said. "I promised Ginny that I would return to New York before 8:30. I'm sorry to hurry away."

"Sure, don't worry about it," Arthur said, looking a little startled. "We'll see you in three days or so?"

"Yeah, three days." Harry said. "Bye." He Disapparated. 

He appeared at their new house a split second later. It looked small on the outside, with a brick path and an enormous garden, but on the inside there were perhaps hundreds of rooms. Harry had chosen the house because it reminded him of Merlin's castle, for it had numerous amounts of stained glass. Harry had already gotten furniture to fill almost the whole house. Harry went over to the fireplace and lit a fire. He made it so the fire would go out approximately after he left. He pulled out a small bag of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. 

"Witch's Eye Hotel, room 260!" Harry called as he stepped into the fire. He was immediately transported to a lush hotel room, where Ginny was waiting for him.

"You're back," Ginny said, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. 

"I missed you," Harry said against Ginny's lips. 

"I missed you too," Ginny said. Harry pulled away from the kiss after a moment. 

"There's something I need to tell you," Harry said.

"Is something wrong with the family?" Ginny asked. 

"No, nothing's wrong. They just didn't get all of our letters," Harry replied. Ginny stepped away. 

"What?" Ginny gasped. "Which letters did they get." 

"Not the ones that explained about Eric and Tierra," Harry said, "They think that they're our friends that we met when we were traveling."

"Oh my god."

"Oh my god is right," Harry said, running his hands through his messy hair. "What are we going to tell them?" 

"I don't know," Ginny said, sitting down and putting her head in her hands. "I just don't know."

"One of us could just go see them first and go tell them, so they know what to expect," Harry said. 

"That could work." Ginny replied.   
"Well, it's certainly better than the element of surprise," Harry said. "Where is Tierra and Eric?" 

"They're in bed," Ginny said. 

"I'm going to go see them," Harry said. He walked slowly into Tierra and Eric's room, and up to where Eric was peacefully sleeping. He leaned over and kissed Eric lightly on the cheek before going over to Tierra's bed. He kissed her on the forehead, and said, "I love you." He then walked out of the room and back over to where Ginny was sitting. 

"How were they while I was gone?" Harry asked. 

"Like angels," Ginny replied, leaning against Harry's shoulder. "I've decided, I'm going to tell my family when we go back."

"All right…"

"I still can't believe that they didn't get our letters," Ginny said. "I'm writing a complaint to the hotels that we stayed in to say that their owls didn't work."

"Mhmm," Harry murmured. 

"Well, we'd better get to sleep," Ginny yawned. "Maybe if we get packed fast we can go home early." 

"Yep," Harry said. 

"Ginny!" Molly exclaimed. "You're home early!" 

"I couldn't wait another day," Ginny said, pulling her mother into a hug. "How've you been?" 

"I've been good dear," Molly replied. "Ron and Hermione are here too, in the kitchen. They can't wait to meet your friends.

"Right," Ginny said slowly. "Mom, about Eric and Tierra, they're… well, maybe we should go into the kitchen." After greeting everyone in the small kitchen, Ginny had everyone sit down. 

"I know you can't wait to meet Eric and Tierra," Ginny said. "But you see, there's something I need to tell you about them before you meet them."

"All right," Arthur said. "What is it hon?" 

"Eric and Tierra aren't our friends, they're our children." 

"How'd they take it?" Harry asked, he was waiting outside with Eric and Tierra in his arms. 

"Mum's still out cold," Ginny said, taking Eric. "But everyone else really wants to meet them." 

"You go in first," Ginny said. Harry took a deep breath and pulled open the door. Ron and Hermione reached him first. 

"Oh my goodness, she is adorable," Hermione said. "Hello Tierra." Tierra yawned. 

"Awww…"

Gin brought Eric next. 

After nearly ten minutes of oohing and ahhing over Eric and Tierra, Molly Weasley regained consciousness. 

"Can I hold them?" She said, still lying on the couch where Arthur had carried her too. 

With them in her arms, Molly said, "I can't believe that I'm a grandmother."

"Er… mom, you do know that Bill has a child, right?" Ron said. 

"Yes, yes, but I still can't believe it." 

"We were so sad when you didn't come to see me deliver them," Ginny said. "We invited you, but you must not have gotten the letter." 

"They're so beautiful," Molly said. "Does James know?"  
"Yes, we stopped by Dad's house before we came here."

Harry now turned to Ron and Hermione. "I hope you two don't mind, but can you be godparents?"

"Of course," Ron said. "Of course we will be." Harry smiled and then sat down beside Ginny again. 

It was nearly eleven when Harry and Ginny decided that they had to go to their house. 

"We'll come back tomorrow," Harry said. "So all of the Weasleys can meet them."

"We'd like that," Molly said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye! See you soon!" Ginny called. And she, Harry, Eric and Tierra disappeared. 

A.N. That's it. * sob * I loved writing this story and I hope you loved reading it! 

* sniff * Anyway, I already have an idea for a new story! You should be seeing it up soon! 

Malena


End file.
